


纷至鸟来

by DeloreWipps, laceymcbain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Humor, Bat Family, Brothers, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Literary References & Allusions, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rescue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeloreWipps/pseuds/DeloreWipps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>枪弹、刀刃、从三层楼高的地方摔下来、甚至那根天杀的撬棍，都没能让Jason永久地屈服，但Dick Grayson（和他的其他“家人们”）马上就要用他们的善良来杀死他了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	纷至鸟来

**Author's Note:**

  * For [translated_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/translated_fics/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bird by Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656487) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



此时此刻，Jason Todd开始痛恨很多东西：哥谭永不停歇的雨，犯罪巷密集而坚硬的鹅卵石，还有那些比他拥有更多同伴的罪犯们。

他完全能同时搞定多个对手，毕竟他曾接受过最好的训练，又多年师从于对抗黑暗的大师，而自我防御时如果有必要的话，他下手从不留情，也从未因此而感到良心不安过。但最近在蝙蝠侠的地盘上，他一直在努力试着不去揍死什么人。

“Todd？”

一只鞋尖包裹着坚硬金属的绿色格斗靴出现在他的视野里，轻轻碰了碰他，然后谨慎地退开了两步。上帝，他的肋骨已经饱受摧残，即便是那么小的力度落在他身上，也显得像是场谋杀。

“你又死了吗？”

Jason想知道，如果回答是“对”的话，这孩子会怎么做。也许他会在自己很可能断掉的肋骨上重重地迅速踢一脚，或者将自己留在这里，供哥谭那些形形色色的罪犯们和在空中不断盘旋的乌鸦自由挑选。

在离他三英尺远的地方，响起一声沉重的叹息。

“你需要帮助吗？”Damian问道。

Jason咒骂了一句什么——这令Damian印象深刻——然后艰难地挪动身体，坐起身来。他取下头罩，露出一头被汗浸湿的黑发，以及戴着红色多米诺面具的脸庞来。

“他妈的，我不需要。”

“我看到你摔下来。”

“是啊，在那个杂碎偷偷溜到我身后，用铲子偷袭了我，然后将我推下那天杀的屋顶之前，你看到我放倒了15个人吗？”

“没有，”男孩笑起来，“我只看到你掉下来。”

Damian Wayne试图让罗宾看起来像只吓人的肉食性鸟类，而不是个活泼的小跟班。或许这样更好，Jason想着，现在可不会再有人拿着撬棍走向这个孩子了。

Jason忽视了那只包裹在绿色长手套里、硬要向他伸过来的手。这个13岁的小孩获得了资格穿上他曾经拥有过的颜色，他是不会接受来自他的帮助的。

好吧，老实说，是Dick最初选择的颜色，但Jason穿上比他好看多了——Dick当时活脱脱就是个来自马戏团的呆瓜。

“你的肋骨出了问题，你的呼吸表明——”

“表明我被人从一个操蛋的屋顶上推了下来。回家去吧，这个时候单独出来，你现在的年纪是不是还小了点？你难道没有听说过那些独自离家的小鸟们的下场吗？”

Damian眼睛都没眨，透过他多米诺面具的白色护目镜，Jason搞不清那双眼睛里有些什么：“谁说我是一个人？”

Jason因为这句话而大笑起来，试图让自己看上去不他妈的那么痛。

“因为如果老蝙蝠就在这附近，他是不会让你独自下到这儿来和我一起的。”

直击红心。从那孩子防御性的姿态可以看出来，鸟宝宝的确偷偷溜出了巢。

“回家吧。”Jason重复道，然后站起来，同时小心翼翼地敛去脸上的痛苦之色。他才不需要同情，尤其是来自一个还不到他胸膛高的小孩子。

“不然我会忍不住再朝你开一枪。”

他补充道，笑声从他的胸腔里嘶哑地传出来。

Damian用阿拉伯语咕哝了一句什么，但Jason在Talia身边呆过很长一段时间，这足以让他听懂那个短语了。

“啧啧，这可不行，鸟宝宝，如果这句话被你妈妈听见，她会说什么呢？”

“看到我没有趁你不备抓住时机弄死你，她会严厉地责备我。”

“是啊，她或许会的。”Jason愉快地回答道。

Talia和他搞过一段时间之后——字面和象征意义上的搞过——他只能敬佩这个女人。有过那么多情人之后，她依旧能真正地在乎某个人，这不得不说是个奇迹。有时她不会用合理的方式来表达自己的情感，但她至少还拥有它们。而就这么长时间以来Jason所看到的，Bruce所存留的情感少得可怜。

他敢确信，Bruce在很久之前，就以堪比外科手术的精密手法切除了自己所有的感情神经。

“但是父亲会想要——”

Bruce的期望……Jason感到熟悉的愤怒火焰在胸膛中升腾而起。他不知道自己究竟是否能够逃离Bruce的期望，以及那种自己让Bruce一再失望时的感受——他是个愚蠢到害自己被杀的罗宾。

“回家去，小屁孩！”这次Jason的脚步缓慢的绕着Damian移动成一个半圆，他威胁性的踏前一步，让那来势汹汹的疼痛化为愤怒，任由怒火在自己的眼睛中、面庞上流淌爆裂着，“我不需要你的帮助，我不想要你的帮助。如果你那多余的爱心没处使，去从贫民窟里随便拎个人出来吧。”

话音落下，Jason一瘸一拐的艰难转身离开，忽视掉那两道粘在自己背上的目光。他的肺感觉像是着火了，每迈出一步，他的肋骨都在错位，带来汹涌的疼痛。但他依然向前蹒跚走着，模模糊糊的向着家的大致方向前进，并拒绝回头看。

*

Jason沿着小路一瘸一拐向前挪，这无疑是在告诉别人他现在是个容易捕获的猎物。他所居住的地方并不太平，照现在这样，他就差拿红油漆在身上大大地画个X了。而他夹在胳膊下的红头罩，也快要失去威慑力了。

如果出租车司机没有顾客时会来这边闲逛的话，他应该叫辆出租车的。这时他甚至开始考虑要不要去Leslie的诊所呆着，但那儿在完全不同的方向，离这里很远。他的公寓更近一些。

他坚持着前进，四处寻找着哪里能让他回到房顶上去。他在那上面能得到更多的掩护，同时会少走一些弯路——也会有更少的人发现他这个容易放倒的“猎物”。

“你需要帮助吗？”

Jason抬起头，看到在一幢砖砌建筑的半中央，红罗宾坐在防火梯的边沿上。Tim屈着膝盖坐在铁制栏杆上，Jason知道下雨时它有多滑，但他看起来完美地保持着平衡，甚至还很舒适惬意。

Jason沉着脸，接着向前走去。

“红头罩，”Tim出声叫住他，“你看起来一团糟，为什么不干脆让我带你回家呢？”

Jason摇了摇头：“你还没请我吃饭看电影，红罗宾。你认为我是那种随便的男孩吗？”

Tim敏捷地跃下栏杆，无声地落在他身后的小巷里。Jason能感觉到他的动作，他知道Tim正小心地靠近，直到和他肩并肩。

“我认为你是那种需要去医院的男孩，这点我确信。”Tim说道。

男孩的脸隐藏在红罗宾的兜帽下，Jason看不清楚，但Tim的下巴收紧着，他的嘴角没有在微笑，“我能听到你从三楼摔下来后剧烈的喘息声，头罩，我们需要找人来看看你的肋骨。”

“我们什么都不需要做，你应该回家，就像我刚刚告诉另一只小鸟的那样。”Jason斜着眼睛瞥了一眼Tim，“但是你已经知道了。”

Tim叹了口气，将一只手放在Jason的胳膊上。将他的手甩掉这一动作会带来更多痛楚，但Jason对于Tim友好的举动不做任何表示，这已经告诉Tim他究竟在忍受着怎样的痛苦了。Jason瞒不过他。

“Jason，”Tim的声音接近低语，“让我带你回家，阿福可以——”

“不要。”

Jason才不要被那个取代他的人带回蝙蝠洞去，好让别人幸灾乐祸的议论他自己单干有多失败，“小鸟的要求还挺多嘛。”

“那就让我带你去医院急诊室，哪怕是家诊所也行，你现在——事实上，我都不知道你现在怎么还能走路。你浑身都被汗浸湿了，苍白的像纸一样，我还能听见你的肋骨相互摩擦的声音。你他妈到底想向别人证明些什么？”

“把我带到房檐上，”Jason语气激烈的——如果他能做到的话——回应道。他能听到自己嘶哑粗糙的声音从喉咙里挤出来，空气又艰难地挤进他的肺里，操，他感觉有点窒息，“我能自己回家。”

Tim摇了摇头，一只胳膊紧紧搂上Jason的腰，而Jason伸出手臂环住他的肩背，男孩提醒道：“小心。”

紧接着他们就飞离了地面，在空中滑行，而这种高速运动使疼痛再一次猛烈袭来。Jason的意识开始模糊，当反应过来他们俩正站在屋顶上时，他发现自己正沉重地倚靠在Tim身上。他立刻试着自己站直身体离开，但他的继任者并不赞同他的做法。

“你刚刚昏过去了，我不能留你一个人在这里。”

“我只是闭了个眼，没别的。”Jason依旧在努力，“我会没事的。”

“不。”Tim的声音不容反驳。

“我家就在两街区以外，Tim，我能看到那天杀的窗户。带我回家，我会躺下然后吃几片止痛药之类的。我只是需要躺一躺。这不是——我不想就这样回到蝙蝠洞，好吗？这回我必须自己搞定。”

Tim同情的看着他：“这种想法太蠢了，你需要去医院。”

“求你了。”

Jason绝望地说道。透过Tim脸上的表情，他知道自己赢了。

他的公寓就在两个街区外，但这段路就像是长达几个小时。Tim帮助他越过窗棂，将他放在床上时，Jason已经因为疼痛而无法呼吸了。他从床头胡乱地抓来一整瓶处方药，直接干吞下了一大把。

无法控制的泪水让他的眼睛感到刺痛，他继续无视着Tim。最终，Tim的声音在他耳边逐渐消逝，留下Jason一个人在温暖而舒适的黑暗中浮沉，疼痛依然在持续，他陷入了半梦半醒之中。

*

“Jason，Jay，兄弟，醒醒。”

Jason不想醒过来。醒来就意味着他腹部火烧火燎的伤口需要进行处理，但他不觉得自己还能动弹。自从他——好吧，自从他死而复生以后，他就没受过这么重的伤。

有人拉起他的眼皮，强光射进他的眼睛里，然后又是另一只。他闭着眼，只能看到跳跃的光斑在他的眼前舞动，然后渐渐消失。一块凉凉的布料覆在他的额头上，疼痛减轻了些，这让他舒适地叹了口气。

他能感觉到谁的手在拉扯他的夹克，把它从他的肩膀上剥下来，然后又有不只一双手在把他平常穿的护甲脱下来。他应该担心的，但他却并不。这里的安保系统非常严密，所以如果有人进入了他的公寓，那么大概是神谕放他们进来的，她认为他们是盟友。至今，Jason还没有见过她黑不了的系统。

那些隐约响起的声音，以及冰凉的手指触碰他火热皮肤的感觉，Jason感到有些熟悉。他伤痕累累，但有人正在尽力帮助他，他还没蠢到在这种情况下拒绝这些好意。

当然，他现在全身无力，无法挣扎，这也是他考虑的因素之一。

那几只手小心翼翼的触碰他的肋骨，清点他伤口的数目时，他紧张起来。他能听出那些声音里的担忧，但在他身上移动的手指敏捷又稳定，按压的力度刚好能检验出他受伤的程度。

Jason很感激这个，因为即便是最轻微的力度落在他的腹部，都能让他痛的蜷缩起来。操，他这回栽了。他知道有泪水挂在他脸上，那种疼痛刺激的生理性泪水。

他的肋骨肯定断了，还有那些鬼才知道的、他在回家过程中造成的二度伤害。

他听见有救护车鸣笛声，那尖锐的声响越来越大，最后像是停在了他的公寓外面。一定有什么人受伤了。

“你受伤了，白痴。”那个声音很熟悉，但Jason不确定他究竟是谁——那是个他从前伤害过的人，那人不应该帮他，但他就在这里。Jason告诉他走开，但那人扑哧一声笑了：“我很乐意看到你起来赶我走，来吧，你和地心引力对抗的时候我会在旁边等着。”

“医护人员就在过来的路上了，Tim，别引他生气。”

Jason知道这个声音。

“Dick？”

“是我，兄弟，我在这儿。”Dick说道，Jason感觉到一只凉凉的手抚上他的脸颊，而他忍不住靠了上去。上帝，他真是糟透了，糟到无法拒绝现在任何他能得到的安抚。他向前靠去，一只手下意识缠着Dick的T恤。

“肋骨断了。”他勉强挤出几个字，就好像Dick不知道他到底受了什么伤似的。

“还要更糟一些，Jay，我敢确信你还有其他的骨头断了。你在内出血，但救护车已经到了，你会没事的。”

“别——”

“我哪儿都不去。”

Jason感到有人轻轻捏了捏他的手，他紧紧抓住那只手，好像它是救命稻草一样。如果这时候他清醒着，那么尴尬症会活活杀了他，但此时在铺天盖地袭来的疼痛中，他只知道要竭尽全力地呼吸。

“Grayson，他们到了。”

说话的人一定是Damian。看起来除了老蝙蝠，这一伙人都在这里，而Jason知道，蝙蝠迟早都会来的，这只是个时间问题。

“Bru——”

一根手指按上他的嘴唇，阻止他接着说下去，Dick在他耳边说道：“他还不知道，除非你同意告诉他，不然我们会一直保守秘密的，好吗？让这些人帮帮你，兄弟，我们不会离开的，我保证。”

Jason放松下来，向他们让步了。Dick Grayson向来一诺值千金，Jason知道，从夜翼或者任何一个罗宾那里，Bruce都不会知道他的事了。接下来他顺从地让那些医护人员把他放在轮床上带他离开，测他的生命体征，然后喊出一串比正常值高出一大截的数值。

从房间出来走向电梯时，他失去了意识。

*

“Jason，睁开眼睛。”

这个声音一直在轻声喊他，很烦人，但同时也让他感到宽慰。Jason没花多长时间就认出了这个声音，是Dick——不知道为什么，Dick Grayson大半夜坐在他床边，玩着医护人员角色扮演。Jason真是掐死Tim的心都有了，下次见到那男孩的时候，他一定要这么做。

“他妈的走开。”Jason挤出来的声音只比低语高一点。

“你还是老样子。”Dick说道。

Jason意识到有手指正按压着他的脉搏，他能感受到自己心脏不规则的跳动，那心跳声在他耳朵里不断回响，听上去像汽笛声似的。

“你知道你现在在哪里吗？”

“我的屋子。”Jason说道，但他还没有睁开眼睛，所以老实说，他不知道。他推测如果有人移动过他，他应该会记得，但也许他忘记了。Tim带他回家的时候，他的神智已经有些不清了。

“不，你在医院。”

Jason强迫自己睁开眼，他很感激房间里灯光昏暗，帘子都是挂着的。现在看起来还是黑夜，他不知道自己昏迷了多长时间。

“什么——？”Jason想要坐起来，但Dick的手抵在他的胸膛上，阻止了他的动作，“今天星期几？”

Jason的目光停在Dick脸上，他看起来苍白而憔悴，一头黑发凌乱的垂下来，似乎他已经好几天没有洗澡了。

“星期一。”Dick回答道。

Jason怔住了，他被人从房顶推下来时还是星期五晚上。他深深吸了一口气，试着回想。Tim把他带回了公寓，远处传来汽车笛声，凉凉的手指和布料覆在他火热的皮肤上，Dick保证不告诉Bruce……

他一定是完完全全昏过去了。

“情况有多糟？”Jason问道。他知道答案已经很明显了，自己正在住院。

“你就是个白痴，死当时已经离你不远了。脑震荡，断了三根肋骨，内出血，如果Tim照你说的那样把你留在那里，你就再也醒不过来了。你需要做外科手术。”

Dick的声音提高了，嗓音尖锐紧绷像是火车的汽笛声。Jason没有力气争论，也不想争论，就任由Dick严厉地责备他。紧接着，他发现Dick正握着他的手，从他醒来就一直握着，而且从他满是汗珠而光滑的掌心来看，或许Dick在他醒来之前就抓着他的手。

最奇怪的是，他竟然觉得这种感觉很熟悉，就好像Dick握着他手的力度是那么正常。

他身上的事有太多应该拿来责备的了——他的愚蠢，鲁莽，对自己有可能死掉这件事漫不经心的态度。Dick的话没错，但Jason更加震惊Dick是那么愤怒，像是现在每一个蹦出来的词都在他的怒火中酝酿了很久，而Jason的醒来则点燃了这堆火药上的引线。

除了Bruce之外，他还没见过谁能让Dick这么愤怒又心烦意乱过。

“你可能会死。”——Dick以这句话作为总结，而Jason尴尬地咽了口唾液，试图找回他的声音。他意识到自己已经不再痛了，至少要比最开始强了不知道多少倍，当他动了动身体时，疼痛虽然加重了一点，但依然在可控范围内。

他感觉自己像是被一直裹在毯子里，整个世界都变得柔软飘忽起来。

Dick叹了口气，Jason感到有人把他的头发从眼睛前拂开。

“你可能会死的，小翅膀。”他重复了一遍。

Dick很少这么叫他，这个名字给他的心脏带来一阵紧缩的痛苦，它在他的胸膛里不断跳动着。这就是为什么他不愿意回到蝙蝠洞的原因，他们像是对待家人一样对他，就好像他是他们的一份子，他没法承受来自他们的关怀，因为事实是，他永远也不能回家了。

他做过的事，他手上沾过的鲜血。

Jason感到自己的呼吸停滞着，他恳求地看着Dick。

“Jay？”

恐慌攥住了Jason的心脏，他感到深吸气后自己肺部无力的收缩，感到自己胸腔里和心中的重压。他已经站在悬崖上了，他不知道，如果他就此放手，会不会就一步踏错，然后坠下去粉身碎骨。维持现状越久越好，或许这是现在他唯一的选择。

Dick搂着他的肩膀，尽力避免碰到Jason裹着绷带的肋部，但Dick湛蓝双眼中的惊慌还是让Jason颤抖起来。强烈的恐慌突如其来，他的眼睛无意识地睁大，呼吸急促而沉重。Dick坐在床的边沿，猛地抱住了Jason，他的手安抚性地一下一下抚摸着Jason的后颈，低声在他耳边安慰着他。Dick的声音似乎有着能让人安静下来的魔力，Jason从未发现，原来自己竟这样需要它。

上帝，他真是一团糟。他任由自己的头滑下来靠在Dick的肩膀上，将脸隐藏在阴影里，直到他的呼吸恢复正常，直到他所有的软弱都埋葬在Dick现在潮湿的T恤里。他微微离开一点距离，用手掌狠狠的去揉眼睛。

“你是怎么知道我受伤的？”

Jason艰难地坐回原来的位置，脊背靠着柔软的枕头，他的眼睛左看右看，但就是不在Dick脸上停留，拒绝和他对上视线。

“有几只小鸟很关心你。”

“让我猜猜，然后他们就叫了大鸟过来救援。”

“嘿，我已经很久不穿黄色了。”Dick再次握住了Jason的手，看起来就好像他从来没有打算过放开一样，“你他妈吓坏我了，等我过去的时候你整个人都烧起来了，呼吸微弱的几乎没有，你的伤明显比你承认的糟的多。又愚蠢，又固执——”

“okay，okay，我错了，对不起。”Jason说道——这次他是认真的。老实说，他从来没许过临终愿望，能有第二次活过来的机会，即使看起来他没办法一下修正所有他做过的错事——尤其是那些对蝙蝠家其他人做过的错事——他也非常感激。让事情变得更糟绝非他的本意。

“Peters先生？”一名护士走进病房，一边询问道。Todd J.Peters是Jason曾用过的一个假名，有身份证明，Dick在医院给他登记的时候一定用的是这个名字。但是他很惊讶，Dick居然和自己异口同声地回答了“yes”。

大个子的黑皮肤女人笑了起来：“很高兴你们两个都回答了我，这可是自从你住进来的第一次，Peters先生。”她看着Jason，同时在手中的记录表上匆匆写下了什么。接下来她检查了Jason的静脉注射吊瓶，一滴滴清澈的药液正被注入他的血管当中，然后又检查了另一边的导管。对于Jason来说，没有什么地方像医院一样，能给他如此的无力感。

“你想吃东西吗？”护士问道，趁Jason张嘴回答的时候，她敏捷地将一支温度计塞进了他舌头底下。Jason只能点点头，这时他的胃发出一声呻吟，正和时宜的表示他需要食物。

“体温差不多正常了。”护士摇了摇体温计，把它插回自己衣服上的众多口袋之一，Jason想知道她身上的哪里是不是还藏着绳子和铁钩。一支笔出现在护士指间，她又在记录表上写了几个字，将那张表挂在了床尾的钩子上，“你真应该庆幸当时你的兄弟们找到了你，不然你的伤还会更重一些。”

她瞥了一眼依然握着Jason手的Dick，“Peters先生，您真的有几个棒呆了的兄弟，甚至是最小的那个，他脸色一直阴沉沉的，但一直很担心您。他还问我您是否需要输血，如果需要的话，可以用他的。没错，Peters先生，您的家人非常好，真的非常好。”

“我会让他们送午餐过来，汤之类的流食，您刚醒来，不适合吃硬的食物。”护士说着，向病房外走去，“但如果您状态好的话，明天我们可以供应一些真正的食物。”

“谢谢。”Dick说。

“兄弟？”等护士走出去后，Jason挑了挑眉。

Dick耸耸肩：“我又没打算把你扔在急救中心然后一走了之，也没办法用Jason Todd这个名字给你登记，同样，我也不能用Dick Grayson——一点点风吹草动就足够让媒体们八卦四起了——所以Tim查到了你在用的ID，然后给我们所有人一人办了一个。”

“Richard Peters，我猜？”

“我的家人都叫我Dick。”

“叫你dick的又不仅仅是你的家人。”Jason嘲笑道。

他有些恨自己为什么这么快就屈服了。最初有一段时间，他最想的就是Dick能将他像兄弟一样对待，或者Dick至少能不因为他拿走了作为罗宾的职责而对他生气。能当罗宾是Jason这辈子最高兴的一件事，他觉得Dick能够理解，但Dick还是生了很长时间气，对Bruce，对他，这也让当时还是青少年的Jason很愤怒。

“所以我到底有多少个兄弟？”Jason问道——其实他已经知道答案是多少了。

“三个。”Dick认真地回答道，“自从你回来后，这个数目从未改变过。”

“Dick。”Jason知道话题在往哪里发展了，他要在那之前把话头截断，不然接下来就会是Dick的家庭演讲，而他现在还没准备好应付那个。

“不，Jay，你差点死掉，就是因为你顽固地不肯让我们来帮助你。不管你喜不喜欢，我们都是你的家人，我们一直都是家人。你和Bruce之间不管有什么问题，好吧，你大可以接着恨他，但我们几个，我们几个都想让你回家来。”

Jason下意识的说出了他想到的第一句话：“取代了我的那孩子并不——”

“Tim一路把你扛回了你的公寓，然后又一直陪着你，直到我到达那里。他担心得几乎发狂，所以不管从前发生过什么，你怎么敢说他没有把你当家人看待。”

“我向Damian开了枪。”

“是啊，但那是几个月之前的事了。他看起来依旧在自责，他很生气自己没有发现你当时伤得有多重。他觉得他本应干脆敲昏你然后直接扛着你回到蝙蝠洞。”

“他扛不动我的，”Jason说道，“我大约是他的两倍重，如果真是这样，他大概得拖着我走。”

“他会有办法的。”

“我向Damian开枪，就是为了伤害你。”Jason脱口而出，他想让Dick知道，他究竟是个怎样的人，“为了阻止你追过来。”

Dick湛蓝的眼睛里充满理解：“我懂，那个时候你做了你认为有必要的事，去保护你自己。我懂。但是Jay，你没有必要防备我们。我们怎么可能伤害你。”

Jason移开了目光，疲惫感一股脑淹没了他。他不需要来自这些人的怜悯，他们对他的好意最终只会把事情搞得更糟，最后要不然他让他们失望，要不然就是他们让他失望，从来都是这样。

“我觉得我需要休息，”Jason陷进枕头里，将手从Dick掌心抽回来，Dick顺从的松开了他。

“好吧，Jay，放轻松。”

那只手轻轻抚摸着他的头发，令人感觉很舒适。Jason闭上眼睛，想让Dick快点离开。枪弹、刀刃、从三层楼高的地方摔下来，甚至那根天杀的撬棍，都没能让Jason永久的屈服，但Dick Grayson就要用他的善良来杀死他了。

Jason需要时间来重新适应团队协作，学习如何在这个快乐的、友爱的大家庭中扮演好自己的角色，把这个作为他们救了他的报答。

“我要赶回家去洗个澡，换换衣服之类的，”Dick说道，同时有什么在嘎吱作响，病房门开了，“但我们几个会轮流呆在这里的，Jay，你现在需要集中精力尽快好起来。”

Dick离开了，Jason不确定进来的是Tim还是Damian，但他听到那个人敏捷地跳上窗台，然后坐在那里开始看书的声响。他躺在那儿，毫无睡意，耳边传来书籍翻页的沙沙声。他猜想自己本应期待接下来会发生什么，但这就像是有人给了他一拳，使他感到震惊与不悦。

Tim的声音轻柔，但吐字很清晰：“烧东西是种乐趣。”

Jason无意识的吞咽了一下，他想起这句话，这是《华氏451度》的开场白。在他还年轻时，这部书他读了一遍又一遍，并沉迷于其中，那时候他还相信，自己的身份介于“来自地狱的烈火”和“值得被拯救的人”之间。

这似乎已经是上辈子的事了，Jason感到有什么东西哽住了自己的喉咙，但他却对此无能为力。

Tim接着读下去：“看着东西被火苗吞噬、烧焦变形，会给人一种特殊的乐趣。手里紧握着黄铜制的喷嘴——这条巨蟒向全世界喷吐着毒液般的煤油，头脑里血脉膨胀，双手仿佛技术精湛的指挥家一般指挥着烈焰与火舌织就的交响曲，让历史的碎片和炭屑在空中四散激扬。感觉迟钝的脑袋上带着那顶象征他身份的标着451的头盔——”

Tim突然停下来，然后笑了。Jason皱了皱眉，但是没有睁开眼睛，他说道：“这两段不是一个版本的。”

“我知道，但你依旧要感激那些不同版本间的差异。”

“感觉迟钝的脑袋上带着那顶象征他身份的标着451的头盔，映满桔红色火焰的眼睛关注着下一个目标——他轻轻一击，打开喷火装置，房子上立即窜起噬人的火焰，映红了天空，把夜空照得忽明忽暗。他大步流星地走在密集的萤火虫之中。书页像鸽子的翅翼一般扑扇着，飘落在屋前的门廊和草坪上，慢慢死去。书页在闪着红光的火焰中冉冉飘飞，被升起的黑色浓烟吹向远处。”

“我永远都不会烧书的。”Jason低声喃喃道。

“没错，你或许会烧掉一间装满了毒品交易贩的房子，但却绝不会烧书。”Tim同意道，“你想聊聊，还是让我接着读下去？”

“接着读。”Jason说道。

他从未像现在这样感激Tim平和的语气，Tim立刻找到了刚才读到的那一行，接着念下去。Jason躺在床上，听着那个消防员尝试着感知世界的故事，他很快睡着了。

半梦半醒之间，烧焦蜷曲的书页在他的脑子里盘旋，火焰舔舐着他的脚，Tim令人宽慰的平缓话音旋转上升，又随着布拉德伯里的文字的韵律而缓缓下降。

*

几天过去，在Dick的日常探望时，Jason突然想起一件事：“那个把我搞成这副鬼德行的人……”

“他已经在蹲监狱了。Tim和Damian把那伙人一个不漏的抓了起来，然后交给了Gordon局长。”

Jason看起来吓坏了：“你不应该让两个孩子去——”

“我没有让他们去。”Dick摇了摇头，“他们自己决定的，我当时正忙着照顾你，并尽力瞒着老头子你的事情。”

“那他们——我是说——”Jason的呼吸非常不稳，他想知道，在罗宾宝宝们的眼里，他究竟是什么时候成了如此无用的一个人？

“他们没事，Jay。”Dick安抚地将手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻按了按，“孩子们只是发泄了一下多余的精力，这事他们可以搞定。”

“我觉得我也可以自己搞定！”

“好吧，这次孩子们就只碰到了三个人，他们的大多数同伙都匆忙撤退了。我们追踪其中的几个一直到急救诊所，最后只赶上一次小小的收尾活动。你干掉了最难对付的那一拨。”

Jason笑了起来，不慎牵动了正在愈合的肋部，他的笑声很快变成了咳嗽：“Ow，别逗我笑了。”

但是当Jason抬起头的时候，他看到Dick那堪比几千瓦电灯泡的明亮笑容点亮了整个屋子。这个笑容让他的心脏抽紧了一下，他抬起一只手，按在自己包裹着绷带的胸膛上。

“你就是个混蛋（dick），Richard。”Jason说道，但他的这句话听上去一点力度也没有，反而充满了笑意。这让Jason皱起眉头，而Dick大笑出声。

“我只是很开心你没事了，小杰鸟，你让我们很担心——我是说我们所有人。”

Jason和这些人相处的够久了，他知道这是“Bruce想见见你”的另一种表达方式，但他选择忽视掉这句话的深意。他的这一周过得够糟了，受了伤，那些镇痛药还让他感觉自己飞得比GCPD的房顶都高，这让他完全消了去见蝙蝠侠的念头。

Jason不知道自己设想里那些和蝙蝠侠见面的场合会不会真的出现。或许他应该和老蝙蝠在视频聊天上见面，然后随时做好切断电源的准备。

Dick叹了口气：“他会很担心你的，除非他自己能亲眼见到你。”

Jason的目光转向病房窗外的哥谭河，然后看了Dick一眼：“我已经在这里住了一个星期，你是在试着告诉我他没有来看我吗？”

“他像只吓人的爱尔兰猎犬一样透过窗户悲伤的凝视你——这和亲眼见你是两码事。”

“我刚刚怎么说的，别逗我笑？”

“不好意思，但从某种角度来说，这的确是事实。”

“为什么？”

Dick挑了挑一边的眉毛：“什么为什么？你居然不想见他，我对此倒是印象深刻。”

“是啊，但是从什么时候开始他不去夜巡反倒——”Jason突然呆滞了两秒，“等等，你们是在……在外面站岗？”

Dick的脸皮微微发红：“我是不会把那个叫做站岗的。”

“那你打算怎么说？”

“我告诉他，等你准备好去见他的时候，我们会让他知道的。”

“这么说管用了？”Jason震惊了，“他是去看过心理医生了吗？这么干一点都不符合蝙蝠侠单打独斗的精神！”

“Jay，他爱你。我知道你觉得关于小丑——”

Jason感觉自己的脸僵硬起来：“别说了。”

“——小丑的事意味着Bruce一点都不在乎你的死，但是——”

“闭嘴，Dick，他妈的闭嘴。你不知道你在说什么。”

“你的死几乎摧毁了他！你是他的儿子，失去你这件事让他彻彻底底的变了！你这榆木脑袋就是搞不懂吗？”

Jason紧紧抿着唇，把头转向一边。他不该和Dick谈起这件事，现在不该，以后也不该。

“Jason，”Dick的声音低下来，但很坚定，“在你没准备好之前，你不必见他，我向你保证。但请你想一想，好吗？就只是想一想。他——我们都非常在乎你。”

Dick离开了，留下他一个人。没人揉乱他的头发，也没人安慰的将手放在他胳膊上。Jason模模糊糊感到自己失去了什么，这种感觉很奇怪也很陌生，它让他开始痛恨自己。

他早该知道的，自己永远都不会再成为家庭的一员了，但这些天Dick那傻乎乎的快乐的天性解除了他的防备。如果想要生存下去的话，他需要重新穿上这些武装。

*

当Jason再次醒来的时候，他听到有人在说话。

他刻意放缓了自己的呼吸，闭着眼睛一动不动，尽管长时间保持着一个躺姿，他浑身已经开始痛了，但在伸展舒活身体之前，他需要先搞清楚发生了什么。

“他不想见到你，父亲。”Damian说道。

声音来自高处，听起来就像是他正悬在半空中一样，有可能这孩子正坐在那道横跨病房一面墙的窗沿上。

Jason能远远瞄到哥谭河——他们将他带到了圣塞巴斯蒂安医院，它比之前的哥谭中心医院小一些，而在这里，Dick、Tim和Damian更不易被人认出真实身份，因为这儿的工作人员们根本没精力去关注来访者都是谁，他们都忙碌着干别的事。

Jason没有仔细听蝙蝠侠说了什么，他只知道，这样低沉的声音表明蝙蝠非常不满意现在的状况。但直到现在，老蝙蝠还没有采取任何行动。

Bruce本来可以直接拎起他最小的儿子，然后告诉他不要挡路的，但这么做只会带来更多麻烦。Jason和这个孩子敌对过，也曾和他并肩战斗，他知道Damian究竟有多难对付，小孩有着凌厉的拳脚与Wayne家标志性的固执头脑。

“Grayson已经对你解释过了，”Damian的声音里有着显而易见的恼怒，“Todd正在渐渐康复，但他还没有准备好见你。”

“那你又正在做什么？”

Damian像是被这个问题冒犯到了，但Jason很好奇他究竟会怎样回答。他们不是家人——并不是真正的家人，除了别人对Damian的评价之外，他对这孩子知之甚少。他们之间没有血缘关系，也不是朋友。Damian之所以能容忍他，是因为Dick会疯狂维护每一个他看作家人的人，而不管是好是坏，他和Damian都在Dick默认的家人范畴之中。

“是我最初和他接触的，那时我没有发现他伤的有多重，所以现在我至少有一部分责任照看他，让他快点好起来。”

“真的是这样吗？”

Jason能听到Bruce正在强忍着微笑，尽力让他紧抿的嘴角和声音保持严肃。如果早年Jason能像现在这样善于读出Bruce隐藏的那些东西，那么现在，或许一切都会截然不同。

“而且是Grayson告诉我这么干的。”Damiana终于说道，Jason几乎能听见他耸肩的声音。对于那些需要帮助的人，Damian或许没有天生的理解力，但在Dick接替Bruce的职责作为蝙蝠侠的那段时间里，他的确教会了这个孩子该如何理解他人。

“我只是想确定他没事。”

Jason听到Bruce话语里混杂的疲倦和失意。他只要随便说点什么，就可以打破这父子俩之间的僵局，但他依旧在假装睡觉。那两人中的任何一个只要随随便便看一眼，就能知道他已经醒了，但Jason知道他们不希望他参与进这场谈话。

所以Jason等待着。

“他正在康复。”Damian再次重复道，就好像他想不到其他的词来形容了一样……或许他的确不知道Jason的情况如何。

Damian不了解他，或者说了解得不多。Jason躺在透明的玻璃棺里，那上面刻着“优秀的战士”几个字，他穿着下葬的西装，安静地躺在那里如同永恒——这是一直以来Jason留给Damian的印象。

有很多次Jason想要闯进蝙蝠洞，然后毁掉那件曾属于他的、天杀的罗宾服展览品，但Bruce会小心翼翼地让它恢复原状，好像一切都没有发生过似的。Jason受不了他那么干。

不管原因是什么，Bruce需要那件罗宾服来提醒自己铭记一些东西，就算Jason自己本人就活生生的站在那里。Jason Todd是个孝顺的儿子、无畏的罗宾——Bruce想要永远记住这些，但就Jason看来，这只是个从来都没有存在过的幻影，Dick不是这样，而Tim和Damian也不是这样。

无所畏惧，他当然是，但孝顺？如果这个词没有用在自己身上，那么Jason一定会对它大肆嘲笑。

就在他这时，他注意到说话的声音停了下来。他听到窗户关上的声音，然后Damian从窗沿上跳下来。

“他走了，你可以不用装睡了。”

结束了。

Jason睁开眼睛，惊讶的看到Damian正面对着他，男孩脸庞的轮廓肖似他父亲。不知道为什么，Jason有点希望Damian穿着罗宾服出现，但男孩这时穿着黑色工装裤和连帽运动衫，看上去随时都能像忍者一样隐没在黑暗当中——也许他马上就要这么做了。

“谢谢。”Jason真诚的向他道谢，这是他唯一能想到的话。小孩挡在他和蝙蝠侠之间，这可并非易事。

“Grayson说得很清楚——”

“是啊，但告诉老蝙蝠‘哪儿凉快去哪儿呆着’的可不是Grayson，谢了，孩子。”

Damian注视着他，Jason推测道，他是在忐忑不安的等着Jason下一句会冒出点什么。小孩看起来是那种过分严肃的类型，永远领会不到一句话的笑点所在。他正在审视Jason是否在拿他开玩笑。

“不客气。”Damian最终说道，他简短的点了点头，然后坐回床边的椅子里，掏出手机开始给别人发短信。有那么几分钟他看上去就像是个普通的青少年，Jason知道如果有人向病房里看的话，他们只会觉得有个孩子正跟他的哥哥出来玩。

这听起来应该有些奇怪，但事实上却并不。

Jason再次闭上了眼睛，他知道Damian会尽责的照看他。

*

两个星期过去，经历了大剂量止痛片和一些复健锻炼之后，医生告诉Jason，他可以出院呆几天了。

“呆几天，”他抱怨道，“上帝，如果我还得忍受那些涂着奶油的绿色果冻——”

“我喜欢那种果冻。”Damian皱眉道。

“你就要……”Tim向后仰着头，接着Jason的话说道。

“——我就要骂人抗议了。”

“不，你不会的。”Dick一脸‘我很懂’的样子，“你要是那么干，他们就会再关你一段时间，而你不会喜欢那样的。把果冻给Damian。”

“他们就不能直接放我回家吗？我已经好了。”

Dick坐在床脚看Jason：“他们不过是喂了你一些强效止痛片，Jay，我觉得他们是想确保在出院前你能够自理。”

“我没事。”

尽管Jason感觉此时像是有蚂蚁在自己皮肤下乱窜，想抽烟到发疯，他还是坚持这么说道。

“是啊，这就是你为什么如此焦躁不安的原因。”Tim摇头道，“我告诉过你去要戒烟贴。”

“我的烟瘾还没强到那种地步。”

“别嘴硬了。”Damian插嘴道，“你的夹克上都是一股烟味，这习惯真粗俗。”

他的兄弟们都得到过良好的侦查训练，Jason已经不是第一次痛恨这点了。在他们面前，Jason藏起来的所有东西似乎都无所遁形，更别提还没人觉得自己这么干很不礼貌，这三个人喋喋不休的意见像个蝙蝠镖似的在Jason脑子里盘旋，真的Jason快烦死了。

Jason瞪着那两个在Dick面前提起他抽烟习惯的小混蛋——尽管他并不知道自己干嘛要这么做——Dick向来反对抽烟的。果不其然，Dick给了Jason一个失望的眼神，下一秒Jason手里的勺子就扔向了Tim的脑袋。

“嘿！”Tim迅速低头避过了这一击，勺子打在墙上，又弹飞到地下。Damian一脸便秘的表情把它捡了回来。

“我现在没法用它吃果冻了。”Damian悲哀的说道。

Jason把那碗果冻递给他，又给了他一只叉子。

“说真的，”Jason转过身，直直的看向Dick，“我只是想回家。”

Dick的蓝眼睛里充满了同情，但Jason知道这一次他是不会动摇的。

在过去的两个星期里，他充分地体会到，Dick就是学不会该如何与别人保持情感距离。一旦当Dick在乎某个人，他就会全身心地投入进去。之前他每天都呆在医院里，给Jason带杂志、书、食物、笔电、DVD以及所有他能想到用来打发时间的东西，甚至是在他们的那次争吵之后。

当Dick不在医院的时候，他总会确保有Damian、Alfred或者Tim在。Jason除了那次听到Damian和Bruce的谈话以外，再没有看到任何属于老蝙蝠的痕迹。可是尽管没办法证明，他还是很怀疑在自己发呆的时候，Bruce曾偷偷来看过他。

他刚住进医院的那几个晚上过后，护士开始在探访时间结束时赶走Jason的那几个“兄弟”。通常他们都只是换个衣服，然后从窗户再次溜进来，但Jason知道他们不能时时刻刻都盯着自己。罪犯们从不休息，他们还有自己的工作。

就算从来没人提起过，但Jason还是知道，Dick和Tim在完成自己工作的同时，还兼顾着红头罩的势力范围。

“我知道你想回家，”Dick说道，“你只是再多呆几天，好吗？”

“就好像我有选择似的。”Jason咕哝着，默许了这个决定。

“我给你带来了《速度与激情》的后两部。”Dick总是知道该怎么讨价还价，连Tim和Damian都抵御不了这句话的诱惑力，“还带了投影仪，房间墙上就可以用来投影，那效果跟私人影院没两样。”

“就是没有爆米花。”

Jason决定要保持严肃低沉，坚决不能这么容易就妥协。

Tim打了个响指：“那种流动的小吃推车里有，能用微波炉加热的。我去买，然后去大厅那边的休息室里热一下。”Jason还没来得及说什么，他就已经走出了病房。

Dick开始安装投影仪，把它放在刚刚用来给Jason端饭的移动小桌上，Damian踢掉他的靴子，爬上床坐在Jason脚边。

“千万别拘束。”Jason翻了个白眼。

小孩认认真真的点头，他手里的一碗果冻只剩下一点点了，而Jason没那好心提醒他在电影开始前再去拿一盒。

Jason挪了挪他的枕头，打量了一眼那个尚且13岁，肩膀却已经那么坚实的罗宾小男孩。他刚腾了一点地方出来，Dick就毫不客气的坐在了他旁边，像只友好的八爪章鱼一样紧贴着他。

“嗯，个人空间？”Jason尝试过了，但Dick只是对着他笑。

“家人嘛。”他回答道。而Jason只能像是上当受骗似的叹一口气，然后认命的不再吭声。

Tim带回四个装满了爆米花的纸袋，像是分发奖品一样给了他们一人一袋。他和Damian推推搡搡了几分钟，最后Tim决定趴在床上，他的脚半悬在空中不停晃荡，有几次差点碰到Jason正在愈合的肋部。

“Tim，看着点你的脚，”Jason抓住他的脚固定在床上，“如果你踢到我的肋骨，害我不得不在这破地方多呆几天——”

“不会的，”Tim嘴里塞满了爆米花，“我的空间感知能力很好。”

Damian哼的太大声了，听起来就像是爆米花呛到了他的鼻子里。

Jason尽可能的忽视了Tim和Damian之间的争吵，他只是想安安静静的看场电影。而且除非这两个孩子之间升级为肢体冲突，或是开始互扔爆米花，不然他是没必要介入的。

这回多了三个人窝在自己床上，他们带来的温度和熟悉的吵闹声竟让Jason感到无比安心，睡意渐渐袭来。

当Jason醒来的时候，他发现Tim接替了Dick的位置坐在他旁边，而他正靠在Tim身上。Damian蜷缩在Jason的脚边睡着了，小孩像只刺猬一样缩成了一个防御性的球。

“Dick在哪里？”Jason困倦的坐直了身体，低声问道。他不知道Dick和Tim是怎样做到互换位置而不吵醒他的，显然，如果需要有人来无声无息的做些什么，那么这两个人会是不二选择。

“他有点事，GCPD遇上了麻烦，市中心出现了对峙局面，蝙蝠探照灯点亮了。”

“就我所知，那不是夜翼探照灯。”

“没错，但他接替了蝙蝠侠的职责整整一年，现在袖手旁观对他而言很困难。”

“是吗？那老蝙蝠又怎么想？”

Tim耸了耸肩：“我觉得他大多数时候都很感激Dick的帮助，他只是不说。很高兴看到你醒了，Jason，但我应该带着Damian先走一步了，他们或许需要帮忙。”

“其实你之前就可以——”

“我不想叫醒你。”

Jason再一次感到自己的喉咙哽住了，妈的，他现在应该赶紧跑回自己的公寓去，离这些人远点，不然自己就要完了。

Jason看着Tim轻轻摇醒Damian，他的动作是那么轻柔，跟Jason所设想的他们之间的恶劣关系相当不符。Damian睡意朦胧的咕哝了两声，接过Tim递给他的靴子穿上。

“晚安，Todd。”Damian脸色奇怪的看着Jason。

在Jason能反应过来之前，Damian给了他一个动作略显尴尬的拥抱。

“呃，晚安。”他回抱住Damian，搂紧他的背，同时越过孩子的肩膀向Tim投去一个疑惑的眼神。

“Grayson告诉我应该多采取一些肢体行动来表达我的想法，”Damiana松开他跳下床，转身打算离开，“谢谢请我看电影。”

“随时欢迎再来，孩子。”Jason说道。

他向Tim挑了挑眉，而对方只是微笑着，看来已经很习惯Damian突如其来的奇怪举动了。

“晚安，Jason。”Tim说道。

当两个男孩离开之后，Jason突然感到久违的孤独与失落。

“操，”他自言自语，“我不能再这样下去了。”

*

早些年养成的警觉让Jason猛地惊醒过来，这时还是清晨，窗外天刚蒙蒙亮。一个黑沉沉的影子站在他的床前，看上去竟奇怪的让人感到安心而并非恐惧，Jason记起蝙蝠侠本不应站在这里的，除非他同意，但他并没有同意过。

“观察别人睡觉，蝙蝠，你这吓人的癖好可是一点没改。”

“我在找那几个男孩。”

Jason笑出了声，他的肋骨已经不像之前那么痛了：“很抱歉让你失望了，这里除了我没别人，如果你想收留更多黑头发、蓝眼睛的孩子玩过家家，那么你应该去儿科病房找一找。哈，病房，你懂了么？”

“他们消失了。”

Bruce将兜帽推到脑后，从未有过的深重痛苦在他的眼角眉梢蔓延，Jason的话音卡在了嗓子里，他意识到蝙蝠并没有开玩笑。和Bruce在一起时他总是会做错事，并错误的理解所有事情。

“他们11点左右离开了这儿，”Jason说道，“至少应该回去过蝙蝠洞吧？你和Dick没有和他们会合吗？”

“夜翼没有和我在一起。”

“但他看到蝙蝠探照灯亮起才离开的，他走后，Tim和Damian至少过了好几个小时才走。”Jason突然懂了，他的脸色变得煞白，“你是说他们全部都失踪了？”

Bruce点了点头，重新戴上蝙蝠衣的兜帽，转身就要从窗户离开。

“哦不，你等等。”Jason掀开被子跳下了床，忽视掉腹部传来的一阵刺痛，“你不能抛下这么一段话后就自顾自地离开，我和你一起去。”

Bruce停下脚步，看着Jason从床头赤着脚走过来：“你还没有完全——”

“去你妈的，Bruce，你大可试试扔下我一个人在这里，我会自己出去找到他们。”

“在不穿裤子的情况下？”

“如果我不得不那么做的话。”Jason固执道，“我知道你肯定在这幢建筑里藏了衣服，如果没有，我就去病房或者医务室去偷。”

“我没办法说服你呆在这里吗？”

“绝对不可能。”

“为什么他们对你这么重要？”

“因为他们是我的兄弟！”

Jason突然意识到喊出这句话时，自己是那么确信这一点。或许他并不总是这么觉得，好吧，或许他讨厌那些在他消失的那几年里一个个出现在Bruce身边的人，但当他需要帮助的时候，他们总会在那里。

他不会抛下他们不管，不会让他们孤立无援、身陷囹圄，而自己却在这里袖手旁观的。

Bruce评估似的上下打量着他，最后终于点了点头：“好吧，在这里等我。”

Jason上前几步，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖直视蝙蝠侠：“我向上帝发誓，如果三分钟内你还不回来，我就去自己找他们。”

“我说了，在这里等着。”

蝙蝠侠刚刚消失在了窗外，Jason就翻出了他的手机，飞快地拨通了Dick的电话。

“别这样，Dick，快接电话……”

Jason一边抓着手机，一边到处翻找起他需要的东西。钱包、匕首、他从Tim那里顺来的蝙蝠镖——尽管就只有区区几个。他没有带枪，因为Dick不会给他枪械，就像是在他正式出院前Dick不会还给他裤子一样。

“我了解你，”Dick曾经说道，“我把你的裤子拿走了，不然我前脚刚走，后脚就能接到电话说你跑出医院一瘸一拐回家了。”

Dick的电话转入了语音信箱。

“迪基鸟，如果手机在你手里的话，赶紧接电话。没时间开玩笑了，兄弟。蝙蝠在这里，你、Tim和小孩看起来似乎失踪了，所以如果你没事，给我回个电话。我和老蝙蝠现在正要去找你们。操，Dick，你他妈到底在哪儿？”

“还是没有回复？”蝙蝠侠回来了，把一堆衣服放在床上。

“没有，但我只给Dick打了电话。”

“蝙蝠电脑已经在间隔性地持续呼叫他们了。”

Jason飞快的脱下他一直穿在身上的病号服，从衣服堆里抓过一条黑色工装裤，尺码刚刚合适，这让他感到很荒唐的笑了。近几年他已经要和Bruce穿一样的尺码了，胸部和臀围或许要小一些，但他们的肩宽是一样的。Jason没准还要比他的前任导师高半英寸。

“衣服很合适。”

Bruce的声音听起来很惊讶，这在情理之中。Jason死的时候才15岁，身材并不高，但归来的时候，他已经是一个成人了。他爬出自己的坟墓，泡过了拉撒路池，这些带来的变化曾有一段时间让他无法适应，他照镜子时，都认不出来那里面的人是自己。

“是啊，我终于长大成人了对吧。”Jason套上一件黑色的上衣，然后发现Bruce正凝视着他。

“看上去怎么样？”

Jason故意这么问道。他讨厌Bruce看着他的样子，那种眼神就像是评估性的打量了他一圈，然后发现他哪里出了问题一样。

“并不好。”Bruce示意看Jason裹着绷带的肋部，一道长长的伤口贯穿那里，泛着骇人的青紫色，“我不喜欢你们中的任何一个受伤。”

Jason闭了闭眼，将掀起的上衣放下去，掩盖住身上的伤口，在外面穿上战术护甲，又套上一件皮夹克。最后是黑色的多米诺面具。

“没有红色，哈？蝙蝠，你真的需要接受一下其他颜色了。”

“Jason，看着我。”

“我们走吧。”

Jason想要从Bruce身边挤过去，但蝙蝠侠冰凉的手按在他的肩膀上，他停下了动作。这是他在罗宾时期就养成的条件反射，该死的，导师的手这样放着，就意味着他要停下来。

然而，这个动作也曾意味着“我为你骄傲”，尽管只有那么屈指可数的几次。但这依旧能让Jason感到无比兴奋与自豪，就好像他是世界上最幸运的孩子一样。

“你现在还好吗？”

这个问题让Jason猝不及防，他还没有习惯这个会关心人的蝙蝠侠。

“没什么大不了的，来点止痛药就可以解决了。”

“你的肋骨还有伤，战斗中你帮不上我。”

Jason微笑起来，至少他们又回到了那种熟悉的状态中，蝙蝠侠觉得Jason是个累赘。他穿上靴袜，然后把他的钱包、蝙蝠镖和匕首一件件塞进口袋里装备好，又伸手接过Bruce递来的便携式通讯器：“那我们就不用击个掌了，我坐电梯下去，紧急出口见。”

“神谕，”Bruce跳上窗沿，准备离开，“失踪的孩子们有什么线索吗？”

“还没有。我定位到你在圣塞巴斯蒂安医院，一切还好吧？”

“很好，红头罩加入我们的这次搜索行动了。”

“你再说一遍？”Barbara的声音清晰地通过耳机传来。

“红头罩——”

“嘿，美女。”Jason说，“想我了吗？”

Jason立刻听到那边十指如飞敲动键盘的声音，他正穿过大厅走向电梯，毫不费力地避开了值夜班的护士。

“你现在还不能出院，今天早晨你才刚刚停止服用止痛片，你的肋骨离愈合还远着呢。”

“听着，Barbara Gordon，我知道你当黑客是因为爱好，但你不觉得你可以干点其他有用的事给我看吗？比如让我提前出院，好让那些医护人员知道我走了时不会大惊小怪之类的。”

Jason闪进电梯里，在那之前他飞快的撬了医务室的锁，偷拿了一瓶强效止痛药。

“需要我删了那段你偷东西的录像吗？”Barbara愉快的问道，而Jason找了个能听见蝙蝠车声音的地方。

“我在前台留下了50美元，”Jason低声咕哝，“事态紧急嘛。”

他跳上蝙蝠车的副驾驶，和蝙蝠侠肩并肩坐着，然后立刻吞下了三颗他刚拿上的胶囊。他知道Barbara在等着Bruce说些什么，但他自己从来没有那个耐心。

“删掉那段录像，”蝙蝠侠发动了车子的引擎，“告诉我你有在追踪那三个孩子。”

“你知道要从哪里开始找吗？”Jason问道。

“通过那些滤水植物沿排水管道一直向下。”

Jason翻了个白眼：“每次都试图给城市供水系统下毒，这些坏人不累吗？”

“地下管道会阻碍通讯信号，孩子们或许没事。”

“如果你觉得他们在管道里，那又为什么要去一趟医院？”

Bruce专心致志的开车笔直向前，尽管这些街道他闭着眼也了如指掌，交通也很通畅，可他还是不说话。Jason感到他似乎又回到了13岁的时候。

“Bruce，你到底为什么去医院？更何况你觉得我的状况不适合战斗。”Jason转过脸来，这样他就可以直视着Bruce——好吧，至少可以看着他裸露在外的一小块皮肤。就算Bruce戴着面具，可Jason还是能看出些什么来。

“我希望我的推测是错误的。他们最近没事的时候都呆在医院，我本来希望——”

“希望什么，他们的手机都同时丢了，然后决定来看望我而不是和你取得联系？”Jason瞪着他，“他们不会那么干的，你也清楚。今晚的供水区到底发生了什么？”

“稻草人在那里释放了局部电磁脉冲。”

这至少解释了通讯短路的原因。就算之后离开了那片区域，他们的手机、通讯设备和追踪器也始终是瘫痪的。

“他们依旧会保持联络的。”Jason敢确信这一点。

“还有一种新的恐惧毒素。”

Jason眯起了眼睛：“我就问一次，Bruce，别他妈对我撒谎，不然我就走。你也感染了那种毒素吗？”

蝙蝠侠无意识的吞咽了一下：“是的。”

“操，有多糟？”

“我同时服下了两种解毒剂，那两种是当前已知的配方。当时我并没产生幻觉，我只是……”

他们拐过一个弯进入供水区，Bruce的声音越来越弱。

“你只是怎么了？”

“担忧。”

“你会担忧？解释一下。”

Bruce摇了摇头，想让自己清醒一些：“毒素的作用效果要比以前小，我所面对的不是最深的恐惧，而是担忧。它带来很多我控制不住的想法，但我没办法忽视它。”

“像是你总觉得自己没有关烤箱？”Jason看着Bruce脸上冷硬的表情笑了起来，“或者你只是在担心罗宾1、3、4号都去哪里了？”

“唯一能遏制这种毒素的办法，就是集中注意力回想一些积极正面的认知。”

笑声无法控制的从Jason喉咙里钻出来：“解毒剂就是尽力想开心的事？你一定难受得要死了。”

Bruce将蝙蝠车停在了一条昏暗的巷子里，两边都是仓库。Jason知道这底下就有排污管道。

“这不是件易事，Jason，你还在帮倒忙。”

“抱歉。”

蝙蝠车熄了火，Bruce坐在那里没有动：“我当时去找你，是因为我需要一个我能信任的人，而这样的人太少了，Jim Gordon今晚还有他的职责要尽。”他顿了顿，好让Jason完全理解他的意思，“我能信任你吗，Jason？”

“你能。”Jason认真地回答道，即使他讨厌蝙蝠侠这样发问，“我甚至都愿意忽略掉我是你的第二选择了，如果算上Babs的话，我就是第三选择。”

“事实上，是第四选择。”Bruce纠正道，“超人也没空。”

Jason深深呼出一口气，权衡了一下他们现在正面临的状况。

最好的情况，Dick和罗宾们就在这片区域里，因为EMP的干扰，他们之间无法取得联系。但即使是在这种情况下，他们也很有可能已经中了毒素。而最坏的情况，稻草人抓住了他们三个，正等着蝙蝠侠来决一死战，同时所有人都被毒素害的像个神经病。

嗯，爽呆了。

Jason迈出蝙蝠车，感到胸中充盈着久违的自信。他的面前有一个任务，而自己绝对不会搞砸。Dick、Tim和Damian需要他。即便是他做了所有傻事来赶他们走，但这几个小子依旧在那里，从未离开过他，他欠他们的。

他一再说服自己，这么干并不是因为他们是一家人，尽管他这样告诉了Bruce。兄弟，这个词对他来说是那么陌生，但又让他感到无比激动。Jason并不知道这股冲动来源于哪里，但这些人救了他一命，这是他欠他们的。

等这件事结束了，他会搞清楚自己对“家庭”的感受到底是什么。

“开心一点，Bruce，咱们这就去带他们回家。”

_  
Jason瞪着蝙蝠车的后备箱，而蝙蝠侠在一旁不住地递给他东西：呼吸器、几瓶恐惧毒素的解药、手套、钩爪、一整把蝙蝠镖以及多功能腰带——Jason立即接过来，把它缠在腰上。

“怎么，没有枪吗？”Jason假装很震惊，“我刚刚看到了罗宾3号使用的长棍，可你这里面没有格洛克手枪对吧？那么阻滞力合适的半自动枪械呢？我还想要两把阿拉斯加人左轮。”

出乎Jason意料的是，蝙蝠侠拿出了一个匣子递给他，里面装着一把手枪。

“麻醉枪？你这人真无趣。”Jason从匣子里取出子弹上膛，然后把匣子扔回车上，把枪别在了他的腰间，“麻醉剂就装在平时的那个袋子里？”

蝙蝠侠点了点头：“我没必要告诉你——”

“你的确没必要，”Jason打断了他，“我知道你的规矩。下去之前我需要带上一整打解毒剂吗？”

“我不确信毒素会对你产生什么影响，直接注射解毒剂或许会有危险。”蝙蝠侠的声音颤抖着，充满了担忧，Jason不得不一再提醒自己那是毒素造成的效果。

“那就把它留到迫不得已的时候再用吧，别纠结了。”

蝙蝠侠毫不费力地举起了那个沉重的下水井盖，把它扔在一边，然后踏入了黑暗当中。Jason直到看不见Bruce的身影，这才跟在他后面沿着下水道的梯子向下爬去。

*

Dick坐在黑暗当中，手脚颤抖着，难以抑制的担忧一遍遍洗刷着他的大脑。他不知道该怎么来形容，而事实上，就连自己的“没办法形容这种状态”也让他感到忧虑，他还在担心自己为什么有这种感觉。

别再想下去了！

他自言自语道，有那么几秒钟他觉得自己似乎正常了，但接着就会有无数难以忽视的声音在他脑子里徘徊，让他开始为了无数件他做过或是没做过的小事焦虑。

他走的时候没有和Jason说再见，万一以后他再没有机会了怎么办？万一这是他最后一次见到Jason了呢？万一——

“夜翼！”这是Damian的声音。

“什么？怎么了？”

“我不知道Dra——红罗宾是不是还在呼吸了！他在呼吸吗？你离他更近一点，你能感觉到吗？他头上挨的那一下相当重，如果没事的话，他现在是不是应该已经醒过来了？他还在呼吸吗？如果他已经停止呼吸了怎么办？”

“他还在呼吸。”Dick听到自己的心跳很剧烈。他希望Tim没事，为什么之前他没有仔细检查一下？要是——

“夜翼。”Damian又低声叫道。

Dick回过神来，集中精力向Tim靠近。他的手被反绑在背后，这让他不得不背靠着地面尽力向后挪动，才能将手指搭在Tim的手腕上：“脉搏很稳定，他很快就会醒过来了，罗宾。”

再一次地，Dick在几秒钟内感觉好了一些。Tim当然会没事的——他清醒了些——之前他们经历过更糟糕的情况，但都撑了过来，Tim才刚昏倒没多长时间，他会醒过来的。Dick放松身体向后靠了靠，将头和肩膀贴在Tim的胸膛上，感到那里在不断的起伏着，这让他感觉很安慰。

“过来这边。”Dick说道。

他相信Damian被绑住的方式和他差不多，紧接着，他听到孩子跪着慢慢爬过水泥地板的声音，Damian的膝盖衬垫不知道能否给他提供足够的保护……Dick又开始担心了。

他摇了摇头，这真是太荒谬了。不管稻草人用什么袭击了他们，这种毒素跟以往他们体验过的都截然不同。Dick原本已经准备好迎接幻觉了，准备好看着他的父母一次次从高空坠落，再一次体验他人生中最黑暗的时光，但这些都没有发生。他发现他的想法开始不断跑偏，心脏跳动剧烈，满脑子都是“万一”和“要是”这类想法。

蝙蝠侠教过他们该如何集中注意力于真正重要的事情，该如何排除干扰并全神贯注地解决那些关乎生存的问题，他们很容易就能忽视掉无关紧要的想法，或是将它们暂时抛在脑后，因此现在这种情况本不应该发生的。Dick唯一能想到的解释，就是新的恐惧毒素将目标放在了微小的焦虑上，然后将它们不断放大，让人们无法集中精力，直到最终完全丧失反抗能力。

Damian瘫倒在Dick旁边，他的头滑落到Tim的腿上，Dick突然开始担心万一他们压到Tim怎么办。他往旁边挪了挪，深深吸了一口气，然后躺回地上。

“我们不会压坏红罗宾的。”Dick低声说，他被自己荒谬的想法吓到了。

“你怎么知道我刚刚在想什么？”Damian问道，“你确定吗？我的肩膀不知道压在哪里，你又——你又很重。”

“我一点都不重。”Dick反驳道，但他接着想起自己在接任蝙蝠侠的时候曾有计划的增重过，所以他现在的确可能比从前要重一些。不过他的体重比起Bruce或者Jason可是差远了！他的身体健壮并肌肉发达——噢，看在上帝的份上！

“停下来，罗宾，别说了。回想一下你刚才说的，从逻辑上讲得通吗？你也清楚没有什么可担心的。”

Damian试着集中注意力，低声气愤道：“我们到底怎么了？”

黑暗中突然传来一阵吓人的阴森笑声：“别担心，孩子们。稻草人来了。”

*

Jason一只手搭在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，跟着他穿过黑暗的下水管道。多米诺面具中的夜视仪派上了用场，但Jason并不想清晰的看见管道中窜着的那么多老鼠。他能听到它们的趾爪刮蹭管壁，吱吱的尖声叫着，这已经够糟了，但每当透过夜视仪看出去时，他都能发现它们的眼睛在阴森森的反光，盯着擅闯它们地盘的两个人类，Jason忍不住感到一阵轻微的寒意。

他不喜欢老鼠，一点都不。

两人沿着管道前进了大约有一英里，前方突然径直射来一道强光，透过夜视仪几乎可以致盲。

“我继续前进的时候你能击碎那些灯吗？”

Jason这时已经从口袋中取出了蝙蝠镖夹在指间：“易如反掌。”

“如果你觉得自己做不到的话，”蝙蝠侠微微侧过头，瞥了一眼Jason，“如果你没有百分百的把握——

Jason想翻个白眼或是讽刺一句蝙蝠侠，但在现在的情况下，这么做都无法达到预想的效果，所以他只是拍了拍Bruce覆盖着护甲的肩膀，希望这个动作能让对方安心一点：“我能搞定，你去吧。”

“我去放倒稻草人和他的手下，你去救孩子们。”

蝙蝠侠化成了一道黑影，沿着墙向前移动。Jason知道他这时一定闭着眼睛，以尽可能减小稍后灯光骤灭将为夜视仪带来的影响。Jason默默计算着距离和角度，好能一次击碎所有的探照灯，然后又拿出了第二个蝙蝠镖以备万一。

他做了一个深呼吸，稳稳地掷出了蝙蝠镖。

*

在探照灯一盏接一盏迅速熄灭的同时，Dick听到了什么东西划破空气的声音。

是蝙蝠侠。

在此之前他的夜视仪关着，毫无用处，他的手被绑着，也没办法去打开它。他和Damian背靠背坐着，努力着试图解开对方的绳结，但时间一分一秒过去的同时，他们却毫无进展。那些愚蠢的担心不停地分散着他们的注意力，两人都在焦虑他们到底有没有做对、Tim怎么样了、以及稻草人自顾自的长篇大论里包含着什么信息。

拳头打在人体上的闷响以及身体笨重倒下的声音混杂在一起，让人感到很安心。Dick深深吸了口气，一再告诉自己有人来救他们了、Tim会安然无恙、一定会有解药来治愈这大幅削弱了他力量的毒素。

这时突然有人贴近他身边，Dick的身体立即绷紧了，做好了随时还击的准备。

“别紧张，迪基鸟，”Jason熟悉的声音贴着他的耳边响起。

如果不是手还绑着，Dick真的要跳起来狠狠地给他弟弟一个拥抱了：“快帮我弄开这些见鬼的绳子。”

然后就是利刃割开那结实的绳子的感觉。

“真的很高兴看到你在。”Dick说道。

Jason暂时停下手上的动作，拍了拍Dick的胳膊：“Tim还好吗？”

“不知道。”Dick奋力扭过头去看男孩，但在浓重的黑暗中他什么都看不到，“他的脉搏正常，但我不知道他现在怎么样了，刚刚他还没有醒过来。”

旁边传来Tim的低声呻吟：“我还好，就是现在不太开心。”

“小孩在哪里？”Jason问道，一边继续割着Dick的绳子。绳结的中央固定着一块金属，就算蝙蝠镖的边缘很锋利，Jason还是不得不小心翼翼的切割。

“你在说什么？”Dick惊恐道，“一分钟之前他还在这里。”

Jason透过夜视镜环视了一圈周围：“稻草人正抓着他当做人质，不过他看起来没事。”

“我们得做点什么。”Dick挣扎着试图站起来。

Jason紧紧搂着Dick帮助他起身，但紧接着就传来了他尖锐的吸气声，他受伤的肋部又在抗议了：“嘿，你的绳子还没解开，站在这儿别动。我知道现在焦虑已经要把你的脑子撑爆了，比如你走的时候有没有关卷发器，或者你的夜翼服是不是显得你的臀部格外大——”

Dick忍不住笑了出来。Jason总是致力于在糟糕的情况下苦中作乐，即使没人愿意搭理他，他还是有一种恼人的幽默感，这点从他小的时候就没变过。Dick很遗憾从前没有和他在一起度过很多时光，但现在他会尽力弥补的。

“——但是——上帝，听听我在说什么？丰满的臀部？——不管怎么说，你要听我的。这种新型的恐惧毒素会夸大所有的小事，但那些想法都是无稽之谈，你也清楚。你只是需要不断地提醒自己这一点。红罗宾很好。”

“明明一点都不好。”Tim说道。

“红罗宾很好。”Jason重复道，“他不会有事的。蝙蝠侠正在狠狠教训那群人，他会速战速决。”

“那你呢？”Dick试着集中注意力，问道。

“我？好吧，几个小时之前我从医院跑出来，穿着裤子，吃了一大堆止痛药，还排在蝙蝠侠可信任人员名单的第四位，没准我还在那上面前进了几位呢。哈，我真是神速。”

Dick的手腕终于解放了出来，Jason递给他一个蝙蝠镖解决脚上的绳子，又去割Tim的。

“给。”Jason递给Dick一小瓶解毒剂，“这个没办法完全治愈你，但或许会有点用。老蝙蝠还在焦虑，但看起来解毒剂已经让他好多了。”

Dick点了点头，自己灌下一瓶，又挪过去帮助Tim坐起来，让红罗宾也喝了一瓶解毒剂。他把夜视仪打开，坐回去继续割着脚踝上的绳子。

透过浓重的黑暗，他现在能看得很清楚：稻草人已经撤回了一个安全的角落，他戴着手套，一手抓着Damian，一手捂着孩子的嘴，锋利的注射器就悬在孩子喉咙旁边，鬼才知道里面的东西是什么，有可能只是新型恐惧毒素，也有可能比这个糟的多，那个剂量很有可能致命。万一——

“夜翼？”

Jason轻轻地用胳膊肘顶了顶他，Dick这才意识到他停下了割绳子的动作。

“我没事，”他强迫自己专注于手上的任务，试图放空自己的大脑，“继续说话，这能稍微缓解一下我的焦虑。”

Jason点了点头，蝙蝠镖在Tim的绳结上来回切割着：“我不是想恐吓你，但你看见那些老鼠了吗？”

Dick将目光投进黑暗里，接着就注意到了那些森绿的眼睛反光和锋利的牙齿，老鼠群在一点点靠近：“它们在朝这边过来。”

“我也这么觉得。”Jason加大了手上的力度，“你认为稻草人有没有对老鼠们做了什么手脚，好让它们来对付咱们？”

“很有可能，”Dick说道，“咱们应该赶紧离开这里。”

“那还用说，福尔摩斯先生。”Jason的话一点都不客气，他依旧专心于Tim的绳子，“我讨厌老鼠。你呢？有人不讨厌老鼠吗？”

“没人。”Tim贴着地板低声喃喃，“我不想被老鼠吃掉。”

“你又不会——”Jason如释重负，“终于搞定了！”

Tim脚腕上的绳子滑落下来，他跳了起来，但下一秒就又栽了下去。Jason拉住了他，慢慢扶着他坐回地上，低声道：“别着急，孩子，你或许有点脑震荡。夜翼，你的绳子解决了之后就过来帮红罗宾，我看看该怎样搞定这群天杀的老鼠。”

*

蝙蝠侠热爱黑暗，就连小时候，他也从未惧怕过它。黑暗只是自然循环中的一部分：白天与黑夜，光明与黑暗，生存与死亡。他的父亲是名医生，经常教导他目光要纵观大局。他应该时刻谨记这一点，不能一再被小事所困扰。

但现在，这些小事占据了Bruce的整个大脑。他能感觉到每一分钟过去，每一处新增伤口都在带来疼痛，每一丝肌肉都在过度延伸，心跳声在他耳中不断回响，像是遥远的爆炸声。解毒剂起作用了，他知道，但这只能保证他不会被脑子里的声音弄崩溃。他依旧需要在动作时尽力集中精神，而且从前和这样的杂碎们战斗时，他也不会像这次受这么多伤。

此时没有多余的时间去关照Jason，因此他不得不相信他的二儿子能够按照计划去营救孩子们，而不是肆意挥洒他的怒气，在没有后援的情况下去找稻草人算账。他还受着伤，Bruce根本不该带Jason来这里，不应该把他也牵扯进来。他还亲手把武器递给了那孩子，一支麻醉枪，没错，但它终究还是枪。他当时到底想传达些什么信息？他都做了什么？

敌人重重一击落在胸口，即使胸甲还在，剧烈的疼痛还是使蝙蝠侠无法控制地跪倒在地。稻草人的手下一定使用了铜指节套，这让他们的每一击都具有威胁性。

这时他通过余光看到，Jason正跪着切割绑着Tim的绳子，而Dick的双手已经自由了，正在解决脚腕上的束缚。还有Damian……天杀的，稻草人抓住了Damian。恐惧在Bruce心中不断升腾，那些都是他的孩子，他当初到底为什么要将他们拽进这种生活！这样一次又一次地遭受危险……

“蝙蝠侠，低头！”Dick突然冲他大喊。Bruce下意识地低头，锋利的刀刃险险擦着他的头发呼啸而过，他抓准时机用扫腿放倒了两名敌人，紧接着飞快起身，手里抓着有不知道是谁扔过来的Tim的长棍，决定使出全力解决这些人，只要不打死就行。稻草人给这些人下药之后，他们精神亢奋，不知疲倦，Bruce不得不对他们使用那些可以将人击昏的体术。

那样的重击足以致命，但是在击碎头骨和击碎下颌骨之间，Bruce总能完美的把握那个限度。他的道德底线不允许他杀死任何人，而应该接受法官、陪审团和行刑人审判的也永远不会是他。他清楚法律体系也有致命的缺陷，但总得给它一些机会来行使它应有的使命。

他已经干掉了超过半数的敌人，但这离他的目标还很远——他要救出他的孩子们并带他们安全离开这里。然后他看到Jason站起身来大喊，让所有人关掉夜视仪。他默数到三，紧接着死死闭上了眼睛，在瞬间迅速关掉夜视仪。强光在房间里爆射出来，稻草人的手下们因突如其来的强光而措手不及，这给了蝙蝠侠击倒他们的绝佳机会。

他不是一个人在战斗。每一个孩子都经受过他的训练，又彼此学习，互相吸取经验。他应该对他们抱有信心，这些孩子们有能力保护好自己和其他人。他现在唯一的任务就是战斗，并取得胜利。

他向他的对手们微笑起来，摆好了攻击的姿势。

*

Jason能看出来，在这种情况下他们的夜视仪不再能提供优势了。稻草人在近乎享受地欣赏着这场战斗，老鼠此时也不再畏惧他们，黑暗和污秽是它们的领地。是时候改变一下战斗环境了。

“关掉夜视仪！”Jason大喊，然后默数到三，同时暗暗希望除稻草人和他的手下之外的所有人都已经做好了准备。紧接着他扔出了满满一把闪光弹，在猛然爆发的强光下，老鼠们立即退去了，但这并非长久之计，尤其是在这些老鼠很饥饿的情况下。

这时从稻草人躲藏的角落里传来击掌声，Jason转过身，看到Damian被交给了另一个仆人模样的人，那个杂种长得像人和老鼠的结合体。他的鼻子和下巴是尖的，窄脸，锋利的颊骨让他显得很消瘦，一缕缕白色的头发粘在他的圆脑袋上，他的两只耳朵像老鼠一样立着，一双眼睛在昏暗的光下快速眨动着，看上去几乎没有眼白，他笑起来的时候，Jason只能看到那一排锋利的前牙。操，他不在的这段时间里稻草人变得越发诡异了。

“听着，稻草人，放小孩走。”Jason说道。

这么干不会管用的，但值得一试，而且至少可以为蝙蝠侠干掉剩下的15个人争取时间。Jason暗暗做好行动的准备，如果此时还处于他的巅峰状态，那么他早就出手了，但他清楚自己的肋骨是个负担，在没有把握的情况下，让稻草人看出他的虚弱不会是件好事。

“我不觉得自己认识你，”稻草人的目光穿过他们之间闪光弹发出的白光，瞪视着Jason，“来别人家做客的时候不介绍自己，这是很粗鲁的行为，如果是在我的老家，你会受到处罚的。”

“是啊，你的祖母难道没有因为这个把你锁在阁楼里吗？”Jason嘲笑道，“还是你爸爸已经这么干了？哦不，等等，他不爱你，又干嘛留在你身边？是吧没错，你就是个除了书一无所有的可怜虫，根本没人爱你。”

“你这傲慢的小鬼！你怎么——你怎么敢这么说话！”狂怒使稻草人颤抖着，他的手扬起来，Jason能看到他握着毒气弹。

“呼吸器！”Jason再一次大吼道，下一秒毒气弹就在他旁边爆炸了，绿色的烟云围绕着他升腾而起，他屏住呼吸将呼吸器塞进嘴和鼻子里，他一直不喜欢这东西，但这个时候它很有用。

“我们的被收走了。”夜翼叫道。

操，他之前怎么就没有想到！他的兄弟们本来就已经中了毒，而现在他很可能已经害他们吸入了更加糟糕的毒气。他冲回Dick和Tim原来躺着的位置，两人正在那里咳嗽着。好吧，至少现在老鼠们撤退了。

“有多糟？”Jason叼着呼吸器说道，一边用力挥散那些绿色的烟雾，好让他检查Dick的眼睛。

他的瞳孔看起来差不多是正常的。

“我没感觉到有什么不同，”Dick安静的说道，而Tim在一旁点头表示同意，“或许刚刚的解毒剂起了作用。”

他们通常没这么幸运，但Jason就姑且把这个当成是一场胜利了。Dick马上就要割断Tim手上的绳子了，而蝙蝠侠在战斗中已经占了上风，只有Damian那里状况不妙。Jason必须采取些行动。

他弯下腰将枪塞进Dick的手里，Dick疑惑地看着他，他只是摇了摇头，近乎耳语的低声道：“里面还有两发子弹，确保每一发都派上用场。我去救小孩，相信我，好吗？”

“你是谁？”稻草人透过渐渐散去的烟雾盯着Jason，“你不是我认识的小鸟或者蝙蝠，但是你身上有一些让我觉得熟悉的地方。”

Jason向前踏了一步：“你伤害到我的感情了，稻草人，你居然不认识我。我们之前可是一起玩的很开心，你把我绑起来然后要挟蝙蝠侠，想要干掉他，不过，你看，直到现在我们还是活蹦乱跳的。”

“神奇男孩？”稻草人看上去很疑惑，那个老鼠模样的小个子男人用胳膊卡着Damian的脖子，一支注射器就悬在那里，“不是那个杂技演员，也不是那个侦探。不对，你是小丑打发掉的那个，他说他杀了你，我敢肯定他的确这么做了。”

“但是我并没有死去多长时间。”

“真调皮，真调皮。”稻草人的脸上浮现出阴森可憎的微笑，“有人泡过拉撒路池了，我能在你身上闻到它的腐败气味，那种灵魂腐烂的味道。”

“别听他的。”Dick低声道，同时站起身来，隐蔽地寻找着合适的射击角度。Tim就在他旁边，身形不稳，但已经可以站起来了。

Jason又向前两步，举起手来以示他没有携带武器：“你知道我复活之后想起来什么了吗？我想起来你是个彻头彻尾的懦夫，Crane，恐惧和疯狂从来就没有远离过你。”

“很明显，你一点都不在乎这个男孩的性命。”除了Jason以外，稻草人的话似乎还在说给其他人听，老鼠男手中注射器的针尖抵上了Damian的皮肤，“你想听他尖叫吗？孩子们吓坏时发出的声音最令人愉悦了。”

*

“不！”蝙蝠侠喊道，同时敲晕了他的最后一个敌人。所有人都转过头去看着他。

“罗宾，下落！”Jason大喊，在Damian迅速利用他的体重摆脱老鼠男禁锢的同时，他向前冲了三大步，猛地沉下身子。Bruce看到他最小的儿子沉重地滑落到了地面上，下一秒Jason已经保护性的将孩子拥进了怀中。

就在Jason一系列动作的同时，Bruce看到Dick抬起了手中的枪，行云流水般瞄准目标，子弹脱膛而出。他眨了眨眼，不敢相信自己所看到的，接下来的几秒内他发现自己在吼着“不！”，但却心知肚明这么做没有任何用处。

第一发子弹准确地命中了稻草人的胸膛，正中心脏，冲击力让这个高大而形销骨立的人向后倒去，撞上了混凝土大门。Jason抱起了罗宾，让小孩靠在他宽阔的胸膛上，老鼠男正俯身去抓Jason和Damian的同时，第二发子弹击中了他的脖子。

Dick举着枪站在那里，冷血地射杀了两个人……蝙蝠侠狠狠地眨着眼，想要把这幅噩梦般的场景从脑子里赶出去。

但是没有血。为什么会没有血？

“麻醉枪，”Tim一瘸一拐的走到蝙蝠侠身边，摇了摇他的胳膊，“只是麻醉枪，没人死掉，放心。”

蝙蝠侠这才猛地回过神来，回身一把抱住了Tim，用力到像是恨不得把他揉进自己胸膛里似的，就那么紧紧地抱着。瘫倒在地上的一个人此时迷茫的抬起了头，蝙蝠侠踹了他一脚，他又倒回地上，彻底起不来了。

“没事了，蝙蝠侠。”Tim说着，一边回抱住Bruce，“我们都没事。”

*

“操！”

混乱中Jason突然感到有针头滑过皮肤，然后刺进了他的脖子，他尖锐的吸了一口气，下一秒老鼠男的身体就沉重地倒在了他的身上。Jason无法在不扯到肋部的情况下把他推下去，他已经在挣扎着呼吸了，这时他别无选择，只能继续躺在这里动弹不得。Damian在他身子底下尴尬地推他，那个恶心的老鼠男还压在他身上。

他看不到稻草人了，但Jason知道Dick已经用麻醉弹放倒了他。就算逃到了这下水道里，这恶棍现在还是逃不脱失去意识束手就擒的下场。

“你压到我了。”Damian抱怨道。

Jason故意将身体的大部分重量压在小孩身上，尽管这个动作让他的肋骨痛得要命。

“闭嘴，白痴，我刚救了你的命。”

Dick第一个冲了过来，把稻草人昏倒的手下拖到一边，扶着Jason坐了起来，然后立刻伸手去碰他受损的肋部：“你能呼吸吗？”

“现在还可以。”

Damian在一边想要溜走，Dick拽住他，然后狠狠给了孩子一个拥抱。紧接着他放开Damian，一只手轻轻搂住Jason的后颈，他的额头贴上Jason的：“别再那么做了。你冲过去的时候在我瞄准的轨道里，我可能会误伤到你的。”

“最糟不过是中了麻醉弹而已，再说，我清楚布鲁德海文警局打破了射击记录的菜鸟警官究竟是哪一位。没什么可担心的。”

Dick拿开了他的手，然后死死地盯着它。他的手上有血，闻起来带着化学试剂的味道：“Jay？”

Jason的目光落在Dick的手上：“哦，老鼠男用他刚抵在Damian喉咙的注射器刺了我，我提到这个了吗？”

“你没告诉我。”Dick声音里紧绷绷的担忧已经要到极限了。

Jason看着Dick脸上的担心傻笑起来，拍了拍他哥哥的脸颊：“别担心，兄弟！我会没——”

他的意识突然一片黑暗。

Jason失去了意识，他向前倒去，摔进了Dick的臂弯里。

“蝙蝠侠！”

*

“Jason。”

Jason感到自己在迷雾中沉浮。

这样的感觉最近他已经体验过很多回了，但此时此刻，时间似乎已延伸至永恒，他好像一直都呆在这片浓雾当中。

他在半梦半醒之间漂浮着，意识和身体互相分离着，似乎它们的再次结合只会让他后悔。是的，剧烈的疼痛此时应该正在折磨着他的身体，这是他大脑的自我防御机制在起作用。这种状况他经历过很多次，经验因此而来。他15岁时被人用撬棍殴打至奄奄一息，那时他甚至不确定他的思维是否还留在身体附近。

或者，也许那时他只是没办法将自己从正在发生的一切中隔离出来，毕竟他已经要死了。因此他的思维需要意识到并充分理解，这已经是你人生的最后几分钟了，你所拥有的就只剩下这么多，你应该利用最后的这几口呼吸来做些什么。

“Jason，醒醒。”

又有人在握着他的手了——这是他完全清醒后意识到的第一件事。他忍不住微笑起来，想着自己会看到Dick坐在他旁边紧紧抓着他的手，然后缓慢而虚弱的睁开了眼睛。

但那不是Dick。

“Bruce？”

他的声音听起来跟耳语差不多，但Jason已经尽力大声了。他的喉咙火烧火燎的，就好像之前他过度使用声带了一样，但他明明一直都昏睡着。

“我就在这里。”Bruce轻声道，依旧握着Jason的手。

紧接着他叫来了Alfred。他们帮着Jason坐起来，用吸管喂了他一些冰水，冰凉的液体滑过喉咙，这让他干涩的嗓子舒服了很多。

Jason很疑惑：“我睡了多长——”

听起来像是有沙砾卡在他的嗓子里一样。

“大概12天。”

他猜想自己的眼睛此时一定瞪圆了——他怎么可能昏迷了那么长时间？

自睁眼以来，他第一次认真地打量四周，然后意识到他正呆在韦恩宅里。他们没送他去医院，Bruce带他回了家，这或许意味着当时常规的医院已经没办法治好他了。

“我的嗓子？”

Bruce的表情有点奇怪：“你的声音会恢复的，现在别给你自己太大压力。恐惧毒素的——它的效力很强，你一直在……尖叫。”

Jason渐渐回想起来了。那剂毒药让他尖叫并昏迷了两个星期，这种剂量完全能杀死Damian。他突然很庆幸自己想不起来多少昏迷之后的事了。

“那稻草人呢？”

“消失了，当时给你解毒要比追他重要得多。说到解药，”Bruce苦涩地说道，“我们尝试的每一种解药配方都不管用，而研制新型解毒剂需要耗费时间，大量时间。”

“我不记得了。”

“那很好。”

*

第一次从昏迷中醒来之后，Jason经常在睡梦中频繁地醒过来，就好像他之前12天的昏睡换来了现在经常性的清醒。每一次他醒来的时候，不管白天还是黑夜，他的身边总有人守在那里，握着他的手。

他开始期待那种触感，就好像某一天它就会消失不见似的。

大多数时候，Jason醒来时会看见Dick那兴高采烈的脸庞。有时他本能地想一拳挥上去，得了吧，没人应该整天都看起来那么高兴。

“迪基鸟，”这天Jason发现Dick躺在他旁边睡着了，他们的手依旧交握在一起，他低声耳语道，“醒醒，漂亮的小鸟，别人会说闲话的。”

“随他们说，躺回去睡觉，Jay。”Dick睡意朦胧地嘟囔道，又蹭过来一点。Jason发现自己根本无法抗拒Dick，他很温暖，也很有安全感，而这张床比Jason很长时间以来睡过的都要大得多。

他任由自己的掌心和Dick的贴在一起，又闭上了眼睛。

*

Damian第一次叫他起床的时候，Jason差点犯了心脏病。他整个人从床上弹了起来，动作过于剧烈，以至于他的肋骨发出了危险的摩擦声。

“怎么了？怎么了？我醒来了，发生了什么？”

“你刚刚……”Damian盯着他，他橄榄色的皮肤此时奇怪地苍白着。

脸颊上传来的钝痛告诉Jason，Damian刚刚在他脸上来了一拳好叫醒他。

“你打了我一拳？”

Damian咬了咬下唇，看起来很尴尬，不过还是严肃地点了点头：“你又在尖叫了。”

Jason之前被告知，这个星期他的状况已经好了很多。他不记得毒素带来的最糟糕的影响是什么，这看起来是个大错，但他所受的折磨一定让看护他的人们相当难受。

他经常从深度睡眠中醒来，完全不记得之前梦到了什么，却抬眼看见Bruce、Dick或其他人苍白的脸庞，他们在过去的几分钟内试了各种方法叫醒他，把他从他们所想象到他正面对的噩梦中拽出来，Jason都能看见汗珠从他们的额头上淌下来，但他却从来不记得之前的梦境。他觉得自己大概永远都无法习惯这一切。

“抱歉。”Jason说道。

他知道自己的尖叫让所有人都不好受，但他已经尽力了。他只是无比庆幸自己不记得那些会带来痛苦的梦境，当年他从自己的坟墓里爬出来之后，这样的梦折磨了他很长时间。

能够忘记它们，他非常高兴。

*

Tim总是在他醒着的时候来，Jason很感激这点。男孩会带着书过来，尽管Jason的精神状态已经好到能够自己阅读了，但听别人朗读总能让他放松下来，而Tim似乎完全清楚Jason成长过程中喜欢过哪些书籍。

“是阿福告诉你我所有秘密的吗？”Jason有一天问道，“还是你去查了哥谭公共图书馆的借阅记录？你是怎么知道我喜欢这些书的？”

Tim摇了摇头，好像答案显而易见似的：“你意识到他们什么都留着了，对吧？至于你的所有东西？它们在你的房间里放了很久，那房间一直都是原来的样子，但最后还是阿福把东西整理好放进了储藏室。”

尽管Jason曾设想过几回，但他从不知道原来是这样。

他早应该知道的。

Tim朗读的那一本《华氏451度》和他很久之前拥有的那本不仅是一个版本——那他妈的根本就是一本书。他知道如果现在去翻开那本书的扉页，他还能够找到当年自己用幼稚的笔迹潦草写下的“Jason Peter Todd”。

Bruce用蝙蝠洞里的那个玻璃匣子使“Jason Todd”变为永恒，他又怎能不同样保留下Jason童年时期的卧室呢？好吧，至少他们没让他在那间屋子里养病。

“上帝，”Jason说道，“当时那间屋子可是个棒呆了的地方，怪不得你想当罗宾。”

“蝙蝠侠需要罗宾。”Tim简单道——每次谈到这个话题时他都是这么说——然后打开书接着读了下去。Jason将这个作为他们之间“休战”的信号，Tim和他或Dick有很多不同，而他决定尊重这些不同之处，并且开始喜欢这个男孩。

Tim的身上有着很多属于Bruce的优秀品质，而当Jason自己还是个孩子的时候，患了流感难受到无精打采时，一直都是Bruce给他读故事的——他试着不去想这些。

而如今，他似乎变得和Tim有些相似。Jason逐渐发觉，他和Bruce争斗的欲望减弱了，内心的恨意也不像从前那样焦灼，他开始想和Bruce交流。

之前他没有家人，而他得到的第一个也不是和蔼可亲的那种类型。他所拥有过的最接近家庭的存在，就是Bruce和其他的几只小鸟。但是Jason害怕他们之间的融洽关系不过是虚幻的存在，害怕他所做过的错事随随便便就能把他送进监狱，或者阿卡姆，或者更糟。

他不知道自己是否还能再忍受来自他人的抗拒。

*

“人们觉得有人把红头罩赶出了城。”有一天，Damian突然说道。

他正坐在Jason的床边，做着学校的数学作业，即使他可以不费吹灰之力地解决微积分之类的高数问题。蝙蝠家的每一个孩子都要上学，没有商量的余地，Jason很欣赏Bruce试图让他们享受一点正常生活的努力，但事实上，他们的生活离“正常”远了不知道多少。

“比如说谁？”Jason问道。

他的声音已经恢复正常，肋部的伤也差不多痊愈了，每星期可以进行有节制的锻炼。是时候回家，让他的生活重新回到正轨了。

“没准是蝙蝠侠，又或者是黑面具之类的人。”

“得了吧，”Jason嘲笑道，“就是给黑面具一辆车和地图，他也没办法把我赶出城（drive me out）。”

Damian哼了一声。Jason很喜欢小孩身上的这一点，他开始说新笑话，而Damian奇怪地成为了一个有鉴赏力的听众。

他正琢磨着还有什么笑话能说给小孩听，Damian突然极其罕见地紧紧抱住了Jason，像这种拥抱，他通常都是预留给Grayson的。

“嘿，这是为了什么？”

“你救了我的命，之前我没有机会对你当面说谢谢。”

“事实上，是救了我们所有人的命。”

Dick推开沉重的木门走了进来，他身后跟着Tim。

“这是不是意味着我们都要抱抱他？”Tim问道，但他好像已经知道答案了。

“完全没错！”

Dick笑的像个白痴，紧接着两步跳到了床上，向Jason大展双臂扑了上去。

“靠，我的肋骨，你个傻缺！”Jason尖锐的吸了一口气。

下一秒Dick猛地严肃起来，他立刻去摸Jason的肋部，检查有没有新的伤：“哪里感觉痛，小翅膀？”

“怎么，你想吻一吻那儿然后‘痛痛飞走’吗？”

Jason大笑起来，轻易接下了Dick装模作样的拳头，但接下来，他没能成功避过Dick的“挠痒痒大法”。

“Okay，Okay，别闹了！我认输，大哥。”Jason笑得上气不接下气。

“你就是个混蛋，”Dick轻轻擂了Jason的肩膀一拳，“我还以为我伤到你了。”

“你总是伤害到那些你爱着的人。”

Jason的口吻完全是在开玩笑，但Dick一定从Jason的脸上读出了些什么，他认真道：“我们当然爱你，你是我们的兄弟，你清楚这个，对吧？”

Jason哑口无言，他感觉到那三双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着他。

“Jason，你知道你是这个家庭的一员，不是吗？过去的几周、过去的几个月还没有向你证明这一点吗？”

Jason艰难地吞咽了一下，移开了视线：“听起来很棒，但是时候重新接受现实了。我需要回家，让所有事情回归正轨。”

“而‘正轨’是指什么？”Tim问道，“你回去继续当个白痴，拒绝跟我们说话，并且不让我们帮你？”

Jason转过头看向Tim，男孩的脸因为愤怒而涨红了，他没想到Tim的反应会这么激烈。

“不，”他有点结巴，“我——我没办法再跟以前一样了，但是你们得理解，这些事对我来说不一样。这很复杂。”

“你没有必要把事情看得那么复杂。”

Bruce的声音从门外传来，Jason把脸埋在了掌心里，这和他所设想的离开庄园的情景完全是两码事。

“我知道你依然在对我生气，从前发生过的那些事情，或许我们永远都没办法否认它们的存在，但这不意味着你不属于这个家。这里的大门永远向你敞开着，Jason，而且你的兄弟们想让你回来。”

“那你呢？”Jason忍不住问道，“你难道没想过把我关起来，好阻止我伤害任何人——或者杀死任何人吗？”

“就我所知，最近超过一年你都没有碰过别人性命，我很清楚你所做出的努力。”

“所以你们打算给我发一枚小红花，然后邀请我星期日回来吃晚饭吗？”

Tim的声音听起来很挫败：“你就不能停下你的讽刺，然后接受你是这个家庭一员的事实吗？我们需要你，所有人都需要你，或许除了Dick以外没人擅长说出这种话，但这的确是事实，你心里也清楚。我们到底怎么做才能让你相信这一点？”

“你们没必要做任何事。”

Jason只能想出这句话作为回应，他不知道该对Tim说些什么。

“胡说八道！”Tim罕见地暴怒了，“你在等着我们让你失望，等着我们转过身出卖你，等着我们说出你太糟糕了无法成为我们的一员，我们根本不想见到你这种话，我告诉你，这些都是胡扯。你——你曾是罗宾！你永远是我们的一员，不管你是否还信任我们，事情就是这样，我们不会放弃家人！”

Bruce宽厚的手掌放在Tim的肩膀上，Jason读懂了其中“停下来”的含义。罗宾时期养成的条件反射打断了Tim接下来的话。

“对每个人来说，这几周都过得相当漫长。”Bruce说道，“给Jason点时间来弄清他需要解决的事，好吗？回归家庭的邀请永远不会过期，当Jason准备好了，他知道我们在哪里。”

他按着Tim的肩膀，引着他走出了房间，Damian紧随其后。Dick给了Jason一个悲伤的微笑，转身向门外走去。

“Dick？”

Dick停下了脚步，走回床边。

“我没有说不要。”

“我知道，Jay。”

“我只是需要时间去——我是说，已经过了很长时间，你懂吗？”

Dick点了点头，在床上坐了下来：“你没必要解释，小翅膀，需要多长时间都没问题。Bruce懂得的，或许他比其他人都要懂你。”

“我没想到Tim会那么生气。”

“你要记得，Tim成长的时候你是罗宾，他注视着你，敬佩你，当你死去的时候，他真正弄明白发生了什么。看到蝙蝠侠那时一点点失去底线，他尽了自己最大的努力。Tim非常认真的对待他的职责，是因为他仰慕你，Jason。”

“见到我之后，他对我的印象一定一落千丈，可以想象。”

“别这么说，”Dick说道，“别表现得好像你是个坏人。”

“我又不是天使，你知道我——”

“我们都做过让自己后悔的事情，但你是我弟弟，Jay，这一点永远不会改变。”

Jason大笑出声：“是吗？我可是记得当年你有多受不了我。你觉得我是个吵闹的街头小混混，冒犯了你的恋父情结。”

Dick瞪着他，Jason感到自己的脸烧红了：“对不起，我不是说——”

“没错，你就是那个意思。”Dick起身向门外走去，“你说得对，或许你现在是时候回家了。再见。”

“Dick。”

他这次没有回头，只是反手关上了门。

“操！”

Jason狠狠地用手捋过自己的头发。他需要离开这儿，然后花点时间看清楚所有事。再没有比现在更好的时机了，他发现自己的衣服干干净净的挂在衣柜里。他穿戴整齐，潦草地写了张便条，然后从窗口跳了出去，没入了浓重的夜色当中。他准备步行到大路——新鲜空气对他有好处——然后搭个便车，或者打电话叫出租车过来。

他最好独自一人呆着。

*

Jason没有指望他的公寓里有什么正等着他回来，但当他打开门后，首先映入眼帘的是几个手写的大字：“欢迎回家，Jason！”这让他的心脏抽紧了，因为这明显是Dick和其他两只小鸟做的，想让他康复回家后一眼就能看到。

他的公寓一尘不染，但Jason躺在轮床上被推出来的时候，它留给他的最后印象不该是这样的。有人给他换了新床单，在浴室放上了新毛巾，冰箱被食物堆得满满的，而不仅仅是冻披萨和过期的酸奶。

Jason悲伤地看着Dick最爱的六罐装啤酒、Tim的能量饮料和Damian蠢蠢的欧洲汽水。他们在试着告诉他，他们想成为他生活中的一部分，但瞧瞧他都做了什么？一稍微有点焦虑就去依赖他们的帮助，作为“回报”，他还伤害了Dick的感情。

这就是Jason向来不热心于“构建快乐家庭”这类事情的原因，在这方面他蠢透了。

他爬上床，躺在那里很长时间，毫无睡意。

他必须做些什么来弥补这一切，只是，现在他还不太清楚该怎么做。

*

三天后的晚上，Jason站在房顶上，俯视着下方的金融区。他很少来这一片地区，事实上，他都不知道自己为什么要在这里停下来，但很快，他听到有人轻巧地落在他身后。

“你是个混蛋。”Tim走上前，和Jason肩并肩站在房顶的边缘，“那些想要帮助你、想成为你生活一部分的人们就在你身边，你却不断地推开他们，根本不把他们放在眼里。”

Jason认为他活该得到这句评价，但亲耳听到依旧让他很难受：“先下手为强。”

Tim摘下了他的兜帽，露出眼睛：“你认真的？”

“这大概是我还小的时候学到的第一件事，红罗宾。如果直到事情真的发生，你才采取行动，那就已经晚了。先动手，下手要快，要狠。”Jason直视着男孩，他戴着多米诺面具而并非红头罩，这时，他摘下了面具，“你清楚我是在哪里长大的，我就是个疑心病很重的杂种，你应该早就知道了。”

Tim摇了摇头：“我不明白。我还以为你现在已经搞清楚我们不是你的敌人了。”

“我花了很长时间来弄明白这点。”

“毫无疑问。”

他们站在那里，听着脚下城市的人声喧嚣。

最后Jason说道：“下面什么都没发生，今晚的巡逻到此为止怎么样？”

“然后呢？”Tim谨慎地问道。

“我家冰箱里有一堆能量饮料需要处理，我正打算去买披萨，但是不想一个人吃。”Jason诚实道。

“你确定？我是说，你没必要感觉自己有义务这么干，我们又不是家人什么的。”

“Tim，我认输，好吗？”

男孩笑起来：“好吧，但是你最好赶紧与夜翼和好，这两天他快把我们逼疯了。”

*

“你和Grayson绝对不能再这么下去了。”Damian落在房顶上，站在Jason身旁。他穿着罗宾服，但这回Jason能看到蝙蝠侠的身影就在另一幢高大建筑顶端，远远冲这边点了点头。

“他不会站在那里听我说话的，小孩。”Jason解释道，“相信我，我试过了。到目前为止，我跟在他身后一直穿过了城市的整个西部，最后终于在码头上的一场帮派火拼那儿截住了他。直到主谋被放倒之后，他看起来还是很失望。”

“十分钟以后他会去15号街和大路的交汇处。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“因为红罗宾向他汇报你在那里陷入了麻烦。”

Jason眨了眨眼，摇头道：“这不是个好主意。”

“已经晚了，我建议你赶紧过去，然后在几分钟之内搞定他。你还有时间准备好道歉词。”

Jason笑了：“你可真是个爱发号施令的罗宾。”

“我比你们更能胜任这个职位。”

笑声从Jason的喉咙里钻出来，他给了Damian一个拥抱：“谢了，孩子。对于弟弟来说你还不错。”

Damian看起来很高兴，但紧接着他恼怒地翻了个白眼：“如果夜翼到那里的时候你还没去，那这些就白干了。快去！”

Jason飞快地揉乱了小孩的头发，然后两步助跑冲向房顶的边缘，与此同时钩爪已经发射了出去。这种荡着细绳在空中滑翔的感觉，他永远都不会厌倦的。

*

当他降落在15号街口房顶上的时候，Jason感到呼吸困难。他必须要逼自己一把，但最终他还是会搞定夜翼的。当然，此时他刚刚愈合的肋骨又在抗议了，于是Dick到达的时候就看见Jason坐在那里，正尝试着平复呼吸。他立刻落在Jason旁边：

“怎么了？你受伤了吗？”

双手轻柔地拂过Jason的胸膛和肋部，检查着有没有明显的伤口。他挥手打断Dick，摇了摇头。

“只是——有点——喘不上气——”

Dick在他身旁蹲下，怀疑地盯着他：“你不是真的有麻烦了，对吧？”

“不是，但——”Jason急忙伸手抓住了Dick的胳膊，“请你别离开。对不起，我真的非常、非常抱歉我对你说过那些话。”

“很好，”Dick说道，“你已经道过歉了，现在放开我，我还有工作要做。”

“不要。”

Dick攥紧了拳头，Jason有一瞬间还担心了一下自己会不会被胖揍：“放、开、我。”

“除非你听我解释。你想让我们真正成为一个家庭，你的渴望是那么强烈，但是我很抱歉你不得不对我的一切全盘接受。有时候我就是个混球，有时候我会抓狂，因为在我长大的过程中从来没人给过我足够的关爱，而现在你又是那么关心我，我他妈的吓坏了。”

“你究竟在说什么？”

“我是说，我已经在城里到处跟着你一个星期了，看着你救下所有你找到的人。你快把自己累死了，就因为你在对我生气，也对你自己生气。”

“别把自己看得太高，红头罩，这跟你没有半点——”

“当初你没有救我，Dick，你那时甚至都不在地球上。”Jason摇了摇Dick的肩膀，“我从来都没有责怪过你，那种情况下你不想要我这个弟弟，我原谅你了。”

“我从来没有说过——”

“你恨我有情可原。他踢你出伙，然后我凭空出现，占据了你的生活、你的制服、你的地位。我现在知道那是什么样的感觉了，是挺操蛋的。”

“那同样不是你的错，”Dick说道，他的态度渐渐软化下来，Jason感到他的肩膀也不再那么紧绷着，“又不是你自己想来当罗宾的。”

“然后我害死了自己。”

Dick摇头，他的嘴角紧紧抿着：“阿福告诉我这个消息时，我不可置信这件事已经过去了两个月，但直到现在才有人告诉我。我感到——我觉得我让你失望了。我本来可以救你的，我本来可以成为你的导师、你的哥哥，但愤怒和自私让我忽视了你当时正经受的一切。我真的很抱歉，那时我不在你身边。”

Jason猛地抱住了Dick，感到Dick同样用力地环抱着他的肩膀：“我从没想过和你争斗，我只是——只是——想让我的兄弟回来。”

“你是没法摆脱我的，小翅膀，”Dick说道，“你没法那么轻易就甩掉我。”

“我真的很抱歉。”

“我也是。”

“我们能从这个房顶上下去，找个别的地方呆着吗？我不想被企鹅人抓到和别人拥抱，然后再被他狠狠嘲笑。我家有你爱喝的啤酒。”

“是这样吗？”

“没错，是几只小鸟留在我家冰箱里的。”

等到他们回到Jason的公寓时，那儿的窗户已经大敞着迎接他们回来了。

“披萨应该马上就能送到了，”Tim轻松道，一边从冰箱里取出另一瓶红牛。

Damian抿了一口汽水，对着Netflix的搜索记录眉头紧锁：“Todd，你居然在看‘恋恋笔记本’？即便是对于你来说这也太可怕了，你有自毁倾向吗？”

“别批评我，小鬼。”Jason摘下他的多米诺面具，脱下厚重的摩托夹克，然后走回卧室去换衣服。

*

这天晚上，Jason的公寓里有着披萨和啤酒、糟糕的丧尸电影和更糟的笑话，这些笑话大多数都是Jason说的，因为如果你经历过死而复生，那么自嘲这件事会简单许多。蝙蝠侠能看到他们四个挤在Jason上世纪五十年代的旧沙发上，推推搡搡地争夺空间，互相像掷手榴弹似的扔饮料和遥控器。

他的孩子们呆在一起，他们很安全。

他知道他们会互相照看彼此的，这点他完全确信。

他俯视着整座城市，宁静在他的灵魂深处渐渐沉淀下来，夜色中，他感到无比安心。

一切都会变好的。

——Fin——


End file.
